


Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero

by FireSlash



Series: Ultimate Heroes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Possible Harem, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU). All Hinata wanted in life were two things; the ability to help others and entrance into Hopes Peak Academy as an 'ultimate.' But when he gains superpowers from an unknown entity, he will get a chance at achieving such deeds by becoming the superhero known as Izuru. Now, he'll have to manage two lives at once, one of a kickass superhero and one of a normal high school student.





	1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, FireSlash here. Like my other stories (Healing Wounds and Soldier of Hope), I have decided to import this story from my Fanfiction.net account. Also, if there is a specific pairing you wish to see in this story, then let me know. The one with the most votes will be included. The pairings you can vote for are one with any of the girls in DR1 and DR2, as well as a harem including as many of the girls as you want. Anyways, Review and Enjoy :-).

Hi there! I guess I should introduce myself seeing as you'll be stuck with me for awhile. I'm Hajime Hinata, a fifteen year old boy. Hmm…I live in Japan and I'm a freshman in high school, and that's the gist of what my life is like. I'm unbelievably normal, so yeah, sorry for those who were expecting a more interesting backstory. 

I'm not the strongest, smartest, or the best looking person around. The man living next door to you is probably more interesting than I am. I'm nothing like the ultimates, individuals recognized for their immense talents. 

At least, all of this was true before that day. The day where I gained the ability to help others. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well…read on! This story doesn't exist for nothing. It'll tell you about how an average joe like me become Izuru, the defender of hope…

0000

"Guys c'mon!" A short teenage boy excitedly shouted at two individuals as he jogged ahead. The action would shock most individuals, seeing as his razor sharp teeth, jumpsuit, and pink hair made him look like a serious individual. Behind him, two individuals walked at a steady pace. One of them was a female with red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The girl looked far more normal than her pink haired companion, the only two things which stood out about her were the amount of freckles she had on her face and that there was a camera hanging on a strap she wore over her arm. The person next to her was a boy with green eyes and brownish grey hair. On the center of his head was a large ahoge, which measured to be about an inch tall. He was clearly taller than his companions by a decent amount and was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a green tie. 

"Souda, you're walking too fast!" the girl shouted, clearly annoyed by her friend's antics. "I've known you for five years now and you have yet to show me that you know what patience means."

"But Koizumi, I just can't sit still," Souda exclaimed, jogging in place as he waited for Koizumi and his other friend. "Today's going to be a good day, I know it!"

"What told you that? Was it a fortune cookie?" The other boy asked Souda, only to receive a confident 'huff' in response. 

"As a matter of fact Hinata, it was! And fortune cookies never lie. After all, the last one said I'll find the perfect girl one day and it really did happen!"

"Sonia doesn't count," Koizumi told him. "She doesn't even know you exist."

"WHAT!? Of course she does! We've been in the same class for a whole month now."

"I know…I'm unfortunately there when you try to flirt with her," Koizumi signed. 

"Man, your class sounds interesting," Hinata said before drifting into dreamland. Though the three childhood friends attended the same school together, they weren't in the same class. After all, Koizumi and Souda were gifted while he wasn't. The three of them attended Hopes Peak Academy, a government funded school for those with special talents. There were two requirements which must be achieved to gain entrance to the school's main program; you must already be in high school and you must be the best at what you do. Koizumi and Souda met both requirements, them being the ultimate photographer and mechanic respectively. As for Hinata, he was in the school's lesser known program called the reserve course. All an individual had to do to get in was take an exam and pay a monthly fee. It made Hinata feel inferior to his friends, despite the fact they (well, mostly Koizumi) argued otherwise. 

"That's a light way of putting it…" Koizumi told him before giving Souda a stern look. "As for you, don't think about annoying her today. She may not know who you are, but she's seen some of the stupid things you do, and let's just say it certainly left an impression on her."

"Really?! So I do have a chance! That's it! I've decided that I'm going to confess my feelings to her today! With my good fortune, I won't fail! Today really is going to be a good day!"

"Ugh, men..." Koizumi groaned as she rolled her eyes. Those that know her would know she doesn't seem to like the opposite gender so much, a hated stemmed from her lazy father, which was odd seeing as she hung around with Hinata and Souda a lot. However, it was Hinata who first approached her ten years ago and asked to hang out with her. Though she originally saw him as unreliable, her view quickly changed as Hinata continued to beat her expectations as if they were nothing. He immediately proved himself to be the most dependable person she knew, at times even more so than her other best friend Sato. As such, the two became close friends with Souda coming into the picture later. "I swear, all of you have a one-track mind. Well, Hinata's fine."

"Hey! Why are you nicer to him than me?" Souda asked the girl as Hinata gave her a quick smile showing that he appreciated the 'compliment.' Koizumi just rolled her eyes as she passed the mechanic. 

"Because he's earned my respect, something you have yet to do."

"Oh come on!" Souda whined. "What about that time I fixed your radio. That's gotta earn me some points."

"Wasn't that the radio you broke?" Hinata innocently asked. Though Koizumi thought otherwise, Hinata believed Souda to be responsible enough, to an extent. While he was a master of machinery, he was quite clumsy in all other areas. Either way, Souda was a loyal friend who Hinata was glad to have. 

"Damnit! Well, what about the time I made you both steak at that barbecue last year? You did say they were the best things you've tasted…at least until you tried Hanamura's cooking."

"Oh yeah, I remember those," Koizumi said with a smile that immediately dropped into a frown. "They gave us food poisoning. I was throwing up for three days and Hinata was out for a week."

"Well crap," Souda said in defeat. "One day I'll totally get your respect, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can start by not waking away from the school."

"Huh? Oh!" Souda exclaimed, realizing that he indeed passed the school. This was surprising, seeing as how huge the building was. Koizumi once told him that it was only four stories tall, but Hinata found it hard to believe at first, seeing as the building looked to be about ten stores tall. Speaking of which, it should be noted that Hinata didn't even attend school in the same building as his friends. No, he attended a much smaller building on campus as did all the other reserve course students. 

"So, are we still going to walk home together today or do you guys have other plans?" Hinata asked them. Another thing the main course had over the reserve course was the students seemed a lot more friendly with one another. As such, Koizumi and Souda would occasionally not be able to walk home with him after school, having made plans with their other friends instead. It didn't really bother Hinata, he was happy they made other friends, but it made him feel lonely. Those who attended the reserve course weren't the most sociable people in the world. As such, Hinata tended to avoid his peers. 

"Nah, I'm free today," Souda responded. 

"The same goes for me," Koizumi told him. 

"Alright. I'll meet you guys right here after school. I'll see you later." Waving goodbye to his friends and receiving some in return, Hinata made his way towards the reserve course building, where a long and boring day awaited him. 

0000

"And as such, in 660…" the teacher began rambling on, despite the fact none of her students were listening. As class continued, Hinata was fight a devastating battle against his worst enemy, the succubus known as sleep. It had targeted him, using its magic to lure him into a sense of comfort, only to wreak havoc later. In normal speech, if he fell asleep now, he was going to get detention, which would cause Koizumi to chew him out afterwards. Yeah, nasty stuff. As such, the boy refused to succumb to his desire to sleep through this boring lessen about history or something. Hinata couldn't really tell, school never interested him, especially since the teachers also act as if they don't want to be at work. This is why he does all of his learning at home…

"WHAT IS IT YOU WISH MOST IN THIS LIFE?" Peeking up, Hinata glanced at his surroundings, curious as to there that voice originated from. It was faint, yet it held such authority which made it seem louder than it actually was. Eventually, Hinata gave up on his search, not able to find the source of such a voice. 

'I must be imagining things,' Hinata mentally told himself before holding his head in pain as a terrible pounding sensation traveled across his brain. 'But I'm certainly not imagining this headache. Damn, what type of daydream hurts someone?'

0000 

The entire day went by excruciatingly slow to Hinata, but in the end, he had managed to survive another day without sleeping in class. Dashing out of the reserve course's building, the talentless boy made his way to the front of the campus, where his two friends were supposed to waiting for him. However, when he arrived, he only saw Koizumi. 

"Hey Koizumi, sorry if I'm late," Hinata told her, out of breath. Why did the reserve course have to located in the back of the campus?

Hearing the voice of her friend, the ultimate photographer turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, you're fine."

"Uh, where's Souda?"

"Remember how he said he was going to confess to some girl this morning?"

"You mean the ultimate princess, Sonia Nevermind right?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. "He's actually going through with it this time?"

"Surprising huh? Well, he's actually on his way to her now so don't expect him to be in a good mood when he arrives. Souda's alright and all, but he's got no chance with Sonia."

"Eh, you'd be surprised by his determination," Hinata informed her. "One of Souda's best traits is that if he wants something, he won't give up unless he knows it's a battle he can't win. While he's probably going to get rejected today, he'll continue trying until the princess snaps at him."

"You call that admirable?" Koizumi asked before scoffing. 

"In a way, it is. Though I ask that you make sure that he doesn't harass her."

"What do you think I've been doing since we've been here?"

"DO YOU DESIRE TO BECOME SOMEONE ELSE? SOMEONE WITH A MORE NOTICEABLE PRESENCE IN THIS WORLD? IT SEEMS YOU DO…HUMANS ARE TOO PREDICTABLE. HOW BORING.…"

"Aaah!" Hinata shouted as he clenched his head. Having collapsed on his knees, the boy continued to hold his head as he scanned the surrounding area for the source of the voice. It was the same one he heard in class, yet this time he heard it more clearly. Along with the authority surrounding the voice, it also sounded monotonous, as if the person contacting him was extremely bored. Was this voice coming from someone else? Or was it a figment of his imagination? The only thing Hinata knew was that he was hearing the voice in his head, but telepathy was fictional wasn't it? 

'Yeah, it certainly is,' the boy thought to himself as his female friend ran over to him. 'It doesn't exist. I have to be imagining things.'

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Koizumi asked as she helped him up. As Hinata stood up, he felt his body wobble for a bit before he eventually regained his composure. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sick," Hinata told her, not wanting to embarrass her by claiming he was hearing imaginary voices. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, but geez! You have no idea how scary it is to see someone collapse in front of you, especially when it's someone you've known for your entire life. If you're really that sick, then you shouldn't overexert yourself. Stay home tomorrow if you continue feeling like this."

"I won't make any promises," Hinata told her. "How else will I know what to study when I get home?"

Koizumi opened her mouth as an attempt to argue against her friend's logic, but a cheery voice stopped her from speaking. 

"Hey guys!" Souda said, giving Hinata a handshake and waving at Koizumi. 

"So how did it go?" The ultimate photographer asked. 

"Oh…that. Well, I kinda chickened out at the last minute. I realized that I actually haven't thought about how I was going to approach her."

Koizumi rolled her eyes at the mechanic. "Why did I know this was going to happen?" 

"But don't you worry! Next time, Sonia will be my girlfriend for sure!" Souda shouted enthusiastically. 

"Good luck," Hinata told his friend, earning a glare from the ultimate photographer. 

"Don't encourage him!"

"So are we going to walk home now or what?" Souda asked. Realizing how long they've been standing around, the three friends began their walk together. 

"Oh, I completely forgot about something," Koizumi said. "Hinata, some of my friends want to meet you soon."

"Uh, why me?" 

"Well, I did tell them a bit about you after they saw me and Souda talking to you yesterday. They're curious about you I guess."

"I guess I'll meet them soon," Hinata told her, feeling honored that he caught the attention of the ultimates in some sort of way. As Hinata continued to walk with his friends, he noticed how his headache seemed to be increasing. Not wanting to worry his friends again, Hinata chose to ignore the pain until he got home. 

0000

Remember how Hinata chose to tank the pain of his headache? Well, the reserve course student was now regretting his decision. Koizumi did say she knew the ultimate nurse, so maybe he could have gotten some sort of medication for his headache from her? Unfortunately, Hinata just HAD to act strong as an attempt to convince himself that he deserved to stand next to two ultimates, and now he was paying the price. 

The headache's intensity has certainly increased since its appearance during class. After entering his house, Hinata found it extremely hard to stand upwards without support. Utilizing several pieces of furniture such as tables, chairs, and stair-railings, Hinata carefully navigated himself to his room. While doing so, he looked around his house for pain relievers, but was upset to find none. He would have to wait until his parents got home from work until he could get more. 

Dropping his bag into his room, Hinata only had the energy to take off his tie before collapsing onto his bed. A nap should help his body fight the strong pain inside his head…

0000

For a few seconds, all he could see was emptiness. Eventually, his eyes adjusted to the light, allowing his to notice that he was in some sort of room painted completely white. 

"Is this a dream?" Hinata asked himself as he looked around the room. There were only three noticeable objects in the room; a small white table with two chairs, one on each side, and a door. Hinata began to walk towards the door, wanting to get this dream over with already, but was stopped when the door swung open, a boy his age entering the room. Taking a good look at the boy, Hinata easily noticed that he was just as tall as the reserve course student. The boy had long black hair and light skin. He was also wearing a tuxedo, but what really interested Hinata was his sharp red eyes. Target shapes seemed to be engraved in them, giving the boy an intimidating appearance. Lastly, the boy looked bored, extremely bored in fact. 

"Sit down," the boy told Hinata as he sat down. Doing as he was told, Hinata took a seat on the chair opposite of the one the boy sat on. Having no idea what was going on in this dream of his, Hinata decided to get some answers. 

"Who are you?" He asked the boy. 

"You can call me Izuru," the boy responded. "I've contacted you through a process you humans call telepathy. You see, I've been watching you…let me guess, you think I'm just a figment of your imagination right?"

Hinata, having taken everything Izuru said with a grain of salt, nodded. "Of course I do, this is a dream. Telepathy doesn't exist. You've got to be dumb to believe in such a thing."

"You humans are all the same, denying the existence of something you don't understand," Izuru said before signing. "How boring. Unfortunately, it seems that we won't get anywhere until you accept my presence. Very well then."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hinata asked him as the boy suddenly closed his eyes and hummed a small tune. A few seconds later, Hinata jolted up as a large burning sensation began to travel through Hinata's body. As the pain grew, Hinata let out a sharp cry before falling off his chair, holding his body in a feeble attempt to reduce the amount of pain he was feeling. 

"Alright alright! You win!" Hinata shouted at Izuru, causing the other boy to stop humming, releasing Hinata from his torture. Feeling pain for extended periods of time in a dream wasn't possible and if he did get hurt while sleeping, he would've woken up by now. As such, Hinata was forced to believe the mysterious person, which promptly caused him to panic. After all, telepaths weren't supposed to exist, they were only in works of fiction, right?

"I can see that you're scared, but I come in peace," Izuru told the boy, slightly relieving Hinata. "So I ask that you calm down."

"It's kind of hard to do so when someone is inside your mind," Hinata responded. 

"If that's what's worrying you, then you'll be glad to know that I won't be staying around for long. It's outstandingly boring in here."

"Well, what do you expect? You said you've been watch me, which is really creepy by the way, so you should know that I'm not anything special."

"Believe me, I know," Izuru said before changing the topic. "Now, back to why I've summoned you here, you see…ever since I was born, I've been bored. I've traveled through galaxies and galaxies as an attempt to cure my boredom, but have not received any luck. Eventually, I arrived at your galaxy and have been watching the inhabitants of Earth to see if they were any different from those in other worlds. Unfortunately, all living things seem to live the same way; starting off as a unintelligent beast before slowly developing, stopping occasionally to fight some sort of battle."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that," Izuru calmly told him before continuing his story. "In the end, I've concluded that power drives most civilizations to act the same, each and every living thing eager to gain some sort of power such as having the authority to tell others who and who will not be fed on a certain day and how land will be distributed. As you can tell, all the driving factors for these actions are the same, which made me think; what if an individual was given some sort of power which couldn't be taken away? With gifts unable to be taken away, there should be no reason for the individual to continue fighting others for power. Nothing else will come out of it. But will they still do so anyways? Or would they use it for something else? As my latest attempt to entertain myself, I've decided to grant one individual a small portion of my power and see what they would do with it. Your kind has already created similar scenarios in the various forms of entertainment you call television, novels, comics, and manga. However, most of the fictional characters conceived tend to have their paths displayed to the audience before the character gains their abilities. You on the other hand, do not."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Hinata asked him. "Are you saying that I'm not a good person?"

"Believe me when I say you are," Izuru answered him. "You are willing to help others without some sort of payment. But at the same time, there's envy and hatred boiling up inside you. You hate yourself for who you are, an ordinary person who wants a talent. You despise how the talented look down at you for not being special. You desperately want to show them that you matter to the world just as much as they do. These feelings inside of you severely wish to be released, which in turn may completely affect how you use my gifts. This is why you're the perfect specimen for my test, you have the potential to swing both ways of the justice scale. Will you still attempt to nab at power despite being at the top of the food chain? Or perhaps you make use your gifts to help others. There is also the possibility that you may switch sides at some point in your life."

"So what you're telling me is that your going to give me powers just so I can entertain you for a little bit?"

"Yes."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice," Izuru said. "No matter what you say, I will be giving them to you. I believe you've already asked all the questions you could think of. Are you ready? I'd rather not wait much longer, I'm getting very bored talking to you."

"Yeah, one last thing. So when I wake up, I'll no longer be an ordinary person?"

"Have you not listened to anything I've said?" Izuru asked him. "You will be more powerful than any other member of your species. Your looks will stay the same though, unfortunately."

"Hey! I know I'm not the best eye candy around, but I'm not hideous, I think…"

"Anyways, it is time for us to say farewell. When you wake up, you will become a new person. I can't wait to see what will happen in the future..."

"Wait, you're not going to teach me how to use my gifts?" Hinata asked Izuru, earning a curious look from the boy. 

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, wouldn't it suck if your toy got himself killed before doing anything significant?" Hinata asked. "I don't even know what abilities I have, so I'm prone to doing something extremely stupid."

"…You will have a higher level of strength, speed, and endurance compared to your fellow humans. In addition, your brain will be able to operate more efficiently, allowing you to pick up a variety of skills which would normally take someone months to learn. As for your training, you will be brought back here everyday when you sleep at night. I'm only going to teach you the basics of exerting control over your abilities, finding out other ways to increase the effectiveness of your abilities will be up to you. Happy now?" 

"Uh, l guess so," Hinata said before secretly doing a fist pump, having just realized his dream of becoming someone extraordinary was coming true. The only reason he didn't notice this earlier was because he was still getting used to all the supernatural stuff Izuru had just shared with him. 

"Good, because the boredom you've exposed me to was starting to bother me. I am departing now. I will see you an Earth day from now…"

Standing up from his seat, Izuru calmly walked out of the door. When he closed it, the room started to fade as Hinata began to wake up...


	2. Chapter 2: The Training(?) of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for whatever pair/ship you wish to see :-)

Hey everyone, Hinata here. As you all know, I've recently spoken with 'Izuru the bored.' You'd think someone attempting to entertain themselves wouldn't adopt such a monotone voice. Anyways, now I have superpowers…which is something I've never thought I'd say. But then again, I didn't expect people to finally take an interest in my life. 

Today, I'll begin my path to becoming a superhero the way all heroes do, by learning how to harness my powers without harming others. Izuru said he was only going to be teaching me how to use the basics of my abilities, but why do I feel like this is going to be an unnecessarily painful process? Knowing him, it will be…

Damnit! Why couldn't I get someone else to be my 'power giver' or guide? Oh well, I guess I'll have to make do with what I have. I mean, anything beats being a nobody…

0000

*Beeb* *Beeb* *Beeb*

Letting out a loud groan, Hinata groggily rolled over his bed and prepared to slam his alarm clock's snooze button. His goal was to turn it off by using the method he's been using since he was given the machine, but what type of superhero story would this be without the tragic loss of the protagonist's alarm clock?

"Oh, right," Hinata said as he stared at his alarm clock, the one he shattered into pieces. "I've got to be careful today. I don't want to destroy anything else."

Now fully awake, Hinata tossed the remains of his alarm clock into the small trash bin he kept in his room before preparing for school. Heading down to his kitchen, Hinata frowned upon seeing a note on the fridge.

'Sorry Hajime, but your mom and I have to work early again,' the note read. 'We'll see you later.'

Hinata truly appreciated his parents and everything they did to support him, but he honestly wished they would spend more time with him. He only saw them for about two hours a day, which was almost never for someone his age. 

Taking out several eggs out of the fridge, Hinata began to make himself a nice egg sandwich for breakfast. Cracking an egg over a pan and tossing the eggshells into the trash, Hinata began preparing his meal. Unfortunately, as he tried to flip the egg by using the pan, he put too much force into doing so, causing the egg to stick onto the ceiling. 

"Really Izuru? You couldn't start teaching me how to use my abilities last night?" Hinata asked himself as he glanced at the egg on the ceiling. Why was it even still up there? It should have immediately fallen down by now. Was he really that strong?

Taking another crack at making himself a sandwich, Hinata decided to reduce the amount of strength he used to flip the egg. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, seeing as his second egg joined its brethren onto the ceiling. 

"It's only been five minutes and I'm already having trouble…screw this." Giving up, Hinata chose to eat a banana instead, seeing as the fruit would stay in place. Upon finishing, the boy made his way to his room to get changed, surprised that he hasn't broken any doors during the process. 

As he began taking off his cloths, Hinata immediately stopped what he was doing upon removing his shirt, noticing a large change in his body. He now had larger biceps and an eight pack. Though Hinata wasn't weak before his transformation, he certainly wasn't the most fit boy in the world. It seemed Izuru's gifts did affect certain aspects of his appearance. 

"Now this isn't normal, not that I'm complaining. But I shouldn't wear short sleeves anymore. After all, Koizumi and Souda will immediately question the sudden change in my arms." Taking out a long sleeved shirt which looked similar to his short sleeved ones, Hinata continued to get himself ready for school. After five minutes, the boy left his house as he began his walk to Koizumi's place. From there, the two would walk to Souda's house before making their way to school. 

"I'm shocked that I haven't caused my house to collapse yet," Hinata muttered to himself. "Thankfully, all I did was vandalize it with eggs."

0000

Making his way to Koizumi's house, Hinata began to drift off into space, lazily observing his surroundings. He normally did this before meeting up with his friends, seeing as there wasn't anything else to keep him occupied. 

Upon hearing a buzzing noise, Hinata turned his attention to finding the source of the noise. After all, it could be that there was some sort of bug nearby ready to nip him. Glancing around for a bit, Hinata eventually found the noise producer, a large mosquito preparing to land on the boy's left hand. Staring at the bug, the reserve course student couldn't help but notice time seemed to slow down significantly as he solely payed attention to the mosquito. The more he focused on the bug, the slower it seemed to move. Seeing that it was about to land on his middle finger, Hinata flicked the bug away using his right hand, surprised to see his arm unaffected by the 'slow down' as it moved. Upon killing the mosquito, Hinata was even more surprised to see his vision return to normal after removing his gaze from his hand. 

"That's certainly interesting," Hinata said to himself as he continued his walk. "I guess that's my increased speed in play or something..."

0000

Upon arriving at Koizumi's home, Hinata was able to hear the sounds of yelling coming from the inside. This was something he was familiar with, seeing the rough relationship between Koizumi and her father. From all the times he's listened through the yelling matches, it seemed Koizumi's father would constantly complain about what his wife or daughter would do and how they owed him for something, only for the photographer to remind him about his unemployment and the fact he has never been able to provide for his family. Hinata immediately knew his friend was right, seeing as her father could easily find a job, even a dead end one, but never chose to do so.

On an unrelated note, it should also be known that the man hated Hinata for some reason, which was why he was waiting for Koizumi outside her front yard. Well, at least her mother liked him. 

"You can't even take care of yourself, so don't act like you know anything!" A female's voice echoed around the small house before the door swung open, Koizumi exiting the scene. Slamming the door behind her, the red haired girl immediately perked up upon seeing her childhood friend. 

"What did he do this time?" Hinata asked Koizumi as the two began making their way to Souda's house. Hinata often found himself playing counselor for his two friends, seeing as they both had terrible fathers. While Koizumi's was a lazy bum, Souda's was physically abusive. The only reason the two haven't moved into one of the dorms at Hopes Peak was because they were all full. Apparently the seniors were a very large class, most of them choosing to dorm. As such, all the rooms were taken by both the seniors and the middle year students. At least they had next year to get a room. 

"The moron's blabbering how I'm wasting my life by taking an interest in photography," Koizumi told him. "He's constantly telling me to change my dreams to something that might 'make you someone who actually contributes to society.' If it were anyone else telling me this, I'd be less mad, but he's the last person to say someone's not doing enough. Hell, he hasn't even graduated college! If anyone's not doing anything for humanity, it's definitely him."

"Just ignore him," Hinata told her. "I mean, society seems to be stimulated by pictures and movies these days so you'll definitely be contributing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He just pisses me off though."

"I could only imagine," Hinata said before his ear detected a new sound, one of an accelerating car. And it showed no signs of slowing down. As Koizumi prepared to cross the street, Hinata stuck his arm out, stopping the girl from advancing further.

"Hey, what the heck are you-" Koizumi began to ask before being interrupted by a car speeding past her. Glancing at the driver, time seemed to slow down again as he focused on the object the person was holding, which so happened to be a cell phone. It seemed the person was too busy looking at their phone to notice the stop sign near the street or the fact they almost ran over a young girl. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked the girl. Eventually getting over her shock, Koizumi responded. 

"Yeah, thanks. But what the hell... why was that person driving so fast?"

"The asshole forgot it's not a good idea to text and drive," Hinata responded. 

"I could have died…that idiot! Again, thank you. You've saved my life. I really owe you for that," Koizumi said, letting out a sigh of relief. Hearing the sigh caused Hinata to smile at himself. It seemed he already has begun to grasp the process of using his increased senses by himself, which was pretty neat. 

0000

After a long day of school, Hinata let out a loud yawn before collapsing onto his bed. Like yesterday, the boy had a massive headache which he now knew was caused by Izuru's attempts at contacting him. After all, Hinata's head began pounding without warning before he spoke to Izuru yesterday, being cured afterwards. Seeing as these symptoms just started to show up after having spent half of the day without them, Hinata felt there was no other explanation for the sudden appearance of the headache. 

The pain becoming unbearable, Hinata fell asleep with all of his school cloths on, wondering what Izuru had in mind for training. 

0000

"It seems you've heeded my call earlier than last time, good job," Izuru said mockingly once Hinata entered the dream world the deity created. However, the world appeared different this time around. Instead of the white room he was introduced to Izuru in, he was now in what appeared to be a void filled with only white. Like last time, it was only Izuru and him inside which made Hinata wonder if the boy had any friends. He probably didn't, seeing as he constantly complained about being bored. 

"Could you summon me using a different method next time?" Hinata asked Izuru, a bit irritated. "Preferably someway less painful."

"I could, but why should I?" Izuru responded with a smirk before turning around. "Anyways, I hope you're ready. Today's session begins now."

Snapping his fingers, Izuru caused two white pillars to raise from the floor, each as wide as a small building. After having them raise about fifty stories high, Izuru snapped his fingers twice, the first one stopping the growth of the pillars while the second one seemed to transport the two boys onto one of them. 

"What are we doing up here?" Hinata asked Izuru, glancing down the pillar he was on in worry. Rolling his eyes, Izuru began his explanation. 

"Relax, you can't die while in here. The first part of today's training will be to jump from one pillar to another. It should be easy, seeing as they're about ten meters apart from one another. You may begin."

Taking a look down the pillars, Hinata felt quite nervous. It was a large fall he'd be taking if he missed. However, reminding himself he couldn't die while in this room, Hinata began to step backwards, before stopping. Taking a large breath of air, the boy then began to run toward, leaping off the pillar with all his strength upon reaching its edge. 

"Wahoo!" Hinata shouted as he felt the sensation of flight for a split second. Unfortunately, his enjoyment soon turned to fright as right when he about to land on the pillar, he noticed that it began to move away from him. Attempting to grab the ledge at the last second, Hinata could only scream in fear as he descended to the ground. Slamming onto the ground, Hinata let out a loud groan signaling he was in pain. 

"You used too much force," Izuru told Hinata, having magically appeared next to him. "If I haven't moved the pillar, you would have leapt over it."

"Why the hell did you move it anyways?" Hinata asked the boy. 

"I was testing your reflexes and your self control," Izuru responded. "From that test alone, I can tell they need a lot of work…as predicted."

"And how am I going to be doing that?"

"Do you ever get tired of asking questions?" Izuru asked him. "Those who ask too many questions are boring. Anyways, we'll keep doing tests similar to this one. This specific test will teach you how to control your leg muscles and help you hone your reflexes. If you're as competent as I hope you are, you'll soon learn how to control the amount of power you exert on your lower body before moving, and your reflexes will increase to the point where you will be able to snag the edge of the pillar before it moves out of your reach. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Hinata mumbled before standing up, clenching his bottom in pain. "At least the pain will die down soon."

"Yeah, no. While you can't die or break anything here, pain can still be felt. It'll also carry over to your world, so you best be careful not to hurt yourself too much."

"You're such a dick."

"And you're a yawn-fest. Now if you're done trying to insult me, you still have some jumping and grabbing to do."

0000

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Souda asked his best friend as the walked to school the next day. On his forehead, the soon-to-be hero had a large bruise which really stung upon being touched. Looking at his friend, Hinata wanted to tell Souda the truth, but knew he couldn't. After all, Souda would rightfully not believe him so instead, he chose to lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down a flight of stairs."

"Heh, I know that feeling," Souda said as he laughed. "You should be thankful Koizumi's not here today or she would have gone crazy."

"Yeah," Hinata responded. Apparently, Koizumi was going to meet up with her friend Sato today, the two friends choosing to arrive at school earlier than usual. "The last thing I need is another lecture. I know she cares and all, but sitting through one of her speeches makes you feel like the biggest asshole in the world."

"I agree. Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to help me build something after school. I'm working on a kickass bike that'll surly get Sonia's attention."

Taking a quick glance at his head, Hinata had to unfortunately deny his offer. After all, he had training today as well. The quicker he honed his abilities, the quicker he could hang out with his friends without having to worry about accidentally killing them. As such, the boy was forced to come up with a believable excuse as to why he couldn't help Souda with his bike. "Sorry, but I can't. My parents need me to clean up the kitchen."

"Oh, that sucks. How bad is it?"

"Other than the eggs on the ceiling, it won't be too much work, but it'll be time consuming," Hinata answered the mechanic, remembering that the eggs were starting to reek. Why he hasn't already removed them, Hinata didn't know. 

"That's good I gu- wait, what?! How the hell did you manage to get eggs on the ceiling?"

'Well, shit' Hinata mentally kicked himself for telling Souda about the eggs. This was going to be a long day…

0000

"Really? It's only been two days and you're already struggling with keeping your identity a secret?" Izuru asked Hinata. Like yesterday, the two were in what appeared to be a white colored void. "Then again, I would've told people by now. Doing so would definitely prove to be less boring."

"Shut up and tell me what we're doing today."

Shrugging, Izuru snapped his fingers, summoning what appeared to be two grey colored humanoids. However, they looked more like shadows than actual humans. 

"Seeing as you've somewhat managed to learn how to control your lower body yesterday, we'll be focusing on your upper body today. In addition, you'll learn how to use your increased senses on more than one object," Izuru told him. Hinata nodded in approval and understanding, seeing as going over a new concept would be more beneficial to him at this point. After spending about five hours repeatedly leaping and falling off a tall pillar, his reflexes and his control over his lower body had increased dramatically, allowing him to soon pass the test with ease. As such, retaking the exam would be pointless. It should be noted the reason he was able to learn so quickly was due to the increased learning capabilities Izuru gave him. With these abilities, training took a lot less time than it would have if Hinata didn't have them. 

"And I'm guessing these things will be my practice dummies?" Hinata asked Izuru, gesturing to the humanoid shadows. 

"It's nice to see you're learning. However, you're incorrect about one thing, these are no dummies. The humanoids, or shadows as I like to call them, have the strength and skills of an individual with near superhuman strength and intelligence. They do have the endurance levels of an ordinary human however, meaning they could still be killed. Your job will to be to take all of them out without killing them. You also can't let them touch you. Think you can do that?"

"Not really," Hinata truthfully answered. "I have little fighting experience and you're making me fight these things who are all better than any martial artist alive. This isn't going to end well."

"Oh well, sucks to be you," Izuru said. "Whenever you're ready, you can begin."

Taking a quick look at the shadows, Hinata cracked his knuckles before running towards them, keeping his eyes focused on the closest one. Once he approached them, he threw a right hook at the first one. Unfortunately, it seemed he added too much force to his attack, as his fist shot the creature's head off his body. Seeing his puppet go limb, Izuru stopped Hinata from moving onto the next one. 

"It seems you're a rather trigger happy individual," Izuru said as he healed the decapitated shadow. "Try again, but this time don't kill them."

"Alright, I'll try," Hinata said before moving towards the shadows again. This time, upon hitting a shadow, he managed to cause it to stagger. Unfortunately, seeing as he solely payed attention to the one he hit, he didn't see the second one winding up a powerful roundhouse kick. When he did notice, it was too late as he suffered a strong blow to the face. Sighing, Izuru dispelled the shadows. 

"You need to focus on both of them," Izuru said as Hinata rubbed his right cheek, the one hit by the shadow's attack. "Otherwise you're going to get yourself killed. While you can survive being cut by a knife or shot by a pistol, you can still be killed by a human if they have a stronger weapon or if they managed to drop something from a large height."

Reforming his creatures, Izuru crossed his arms before glancing at the boy in front of him. "Try again."

0000

"Hinata! What the hell happened to you?" Koizumi asked Hinata the next day, horrified by her friend's appearance. Hinata was not only limping, but he had a large black eye. Despite his injuries, Hinata didn't appear to be worried about them. After all, they'll just be healed by the end of the day, just like how his bruise had yesterday. Apparently, Izuru gave him an accelerated healing factor and never mentioned doing so. Although it was nowhere near as good as the ones possessed by fictional characters Deadpool and Wolverine, it was still extremely useful, allowing him to quickly recover from the training sessions he had with Izuru. 

"Oh, that?" Hinata asked her, pointing to his black eye. "I slipped when trying to exit my bathtub, causing me to hit the edge of the tub."

"And why are you limping?"

"I, uh, pulled a muscle when trying to stop myself from falling." 

"…Oh. I guess you were always pretty clumsy," Koizumi said, not appearing to fully believe him. He couldn't blame her, seeing as she was a very intelligent individual and he was only an average liar. Thankfully, the amount of times he would have to lie to her will decrease after today since it was the last day of Hinata's training. The boy was glad this was so, seeing as Koizumi and Souda would soon have caught onto his activities if he continued to have visible injuries. Keeping a secret sure was hard…

"Just don't let it happen again," Koizumi reprimanded him in a harsh tone, causing the boy to flinch. 

'At least it doesn't seem like she'll be giving me some sort of speech,' Hinata thought to himself before responding. "Don't worry, I promise to be careful in the future."

"You better..."

0000

Glancing at an exhausted Hinata, Izuru dispersed the pillars he summoned. Having had the boy do a combination of yesterday's training with the training regime from the day before, Izuru was quite surprised to see that Hinata was able to fully complete every task he threw at him. 

'Perhaps he will be the one to finally cure my boredom' Izuru thought to himself before addressing Hinata. "Congratulations on completing your training. How does it feel to be a little less boring?"

"Screw off," Hinata said before spitting out some blood on the floor next to him. "And are you sure three days of training will be enough for me?"

"I've already taught you the basics of how to hit things as well as how to use your increased reflexes and senses," Izuru responded. "Not to mention you've completed all the tasks I've given you today. You're ready."

"So what happens now?"

"I'll no longer need to summon you here daily. However, I'll maintain contact with you throughout the day via telepathy. What you do next is up to you. Will you become a hero? Or will you attempt to obtain more power despite the fact you can't gain more? This is the reason I've given you some of my abilities."

"Yeah, I know," Hinata told him. "And I won't abuse my gifts and seek out power. Perhaps I should become a hero. I've always wanted to help others, and now I can. Why should I let this opportunity go to waste?"

"That's what they all say," Izuru muttered. "But if you think you can go up against temptation, then by all means try. I look forward to seeing what you'll do…"


	3. Chapter 3: Hero's First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what gir (or girls) you want Hinata to be paired with.

Welcome back to 'Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero,' the story about how an average joe like myself managed to become a superhero. Now that I think about it, it seems a lot of superhero origin stories start off with the main character being a loser. It kinda undermines my tale in a way…

Anyways, Izuru had recently forced me through the torture he called 'training.' Yes, because training apparently involves you jumping off large pillars the size of buildings. While the training was unnecessarily hard, it did teach me how to control my abilities. Now, I officially begin my journey as a superhero. Let's just hope I don't mess up right away…

0000

"Dude, no offense, but you look completely fucked up," Souda told Hinata as they and Koizumi walked to school together the next day. As much as Hinata wanted to argue against his friend, the reserve course student knew what the ultimate mechanic said was true. With the last day of training having been rougher than the other two, Hinata was now sporting a brand new, large black eye along with several bruises on his face. If it wasn't for the fact his pants and shirt covered the rest of his body, two larger sets of bruises would have been noticeable on his arms and legs. He also had a bruise on his stomach so large it covered half of the area. But Souda and Koizumi didn't need to know that...

"What can I say, I'm a clumsy oaf."

"Yeah, no. I'm not buying that," Koizumi informed the boy, causing him to gulp. "I'm pretty sure a fall won't do all THAT to you. Trust me, I'm friends with Tsumiki. The poor girl can barely handle running without accidentally falling into a suggestive position. You're nowhere near as clumsy as she is."

"Tsumiki's the nurse, right?" Hinata asked, partially because he was curious but also as an attempt to change the subject. Unfortunately, Koizumi saw right through his plan. 

"Yes, she's the nurse, but that's not important. Whatever happened to you looks like the work of someone else."

'Damnit Koizumi,' Hinata mentally cursed. 'It's hard to hide anything from you. But I can't tell you the truth yet. You're not ready for it, no one is. Maybe someday…'

"Uh, so what are you suggesting Koizumi?" Souda asked the female of the group. 

"What I'm suggesting is that someone's picking on Hinata," Koizumi announced, causing Hinata to give her a look of confusion. Though it was true the upper year ultimates picked on the reserve course students occasionally, no one has yet to pick on Hinata. After all, he had his friends around him, usually the bullies targeted those who were walking home by themselves. However, the look of confusion on his face soon turned into a small smile. Perhaps he could use Koizumi's accusations to hide the truth behind his injuries. After all, they weren't able to walk home with him yesterday. Apparently one of their classmates spiked the food being served by the ultimate chef, causing their hormones to go crazy. As such, they spent their entire day in the school's infirmary, recovering from the effects of the drug. 

"Fine…you got me," Hinata told her. "Some of the upperclassmen in the main program jumped me while I was walking home yesterday. I sadly couldn't get a good look at them since they took me by surprise."

"Damn," Souda said, completely believing the lie. "I forgot how many assholes are in the years above us. Sorry dude."

Hinata waved his friend off, making it seem as if the 'bullying' wasn't a huge problem. "It's fine."

"No it's not!" Koizumi shouted, startling the two boys. "This is the second time the upperclassmen went after someone I care about. A few days ago, they were harassing Sato. I'm so sick of it!"

"Then why not report it to the headmaster?" Souda asked, only for Koizumi to glare at him. 

"You don't think I've tried? I've told him about the incident, only for him to blow it off. It's quite obvious that he favors the main course over the reserve course. Just because someone's talented shouldn't mean they should be treated better than everyone else."

"Koizumi, please calm down," Hinata gently told his friend, putting his hand on her shoulder. If it were any other guy, Koizumi would've slapped them in the face, but since this was Hinata, she didn't mind making physical contact with him. She knew he wouldn't try anything. "Getting angry won't solve anything."

"…You're right," Koizumi said with a small nod. "I'm just upset that those bullies are allowed to pick on others without suffering any consequences."

"Eh, they'll get theirs someday," Souda said, putting his hand on Koizumi's other shoulder. 

Without looking at him, Koizumi immediately made it clear how much the gesture bothered her. "Don't touch me."

"Right," Souda stated before quickly removing his hand. "But you know what they say, what goes around comes around."

"That's the spirit," Hinata said as the three of them continued their walk to school. 

0000

"Do you think Hinata's really alright?" Koizumi asked Souda as the two made their way to their classroom, having split away from Hinata a few minutes ago. Souda gave her an affirmative nod. 

"If anyone's going to be fine, it's Hinata. He's a tough cookie."

"I know, but you do know him not having a talent truly bothers him. Being the target of bullying for the thing that bothers him the most might make him feel worse about himself."

"I guess, but he did say he was fine," Souda responded as the two arrived at their classroom. Opening the door, the two friends took their seats before continuing their conversation, not paying attention to what the rest of their classmates were doing. 

"Who knows, he could just be lying. He's pretty good at that."

"Is something wrong big sis?" A childish voice asked the photographer, causing the two friends to turn their attention to a short blond girl sitting next to Koizumi. The girl had two, long, banana shaped ponytails and was currently wearing an orange orange kimono. A green obi sash completed the outfit. "Is someone bothering you? Is it Souda?"

"Why do you always have to blame everything on me?" Souda whimpered. Koizumi only shook her head. 

"No Saionji, Souda's actually behaving today," Koizumi informed the girl. "I'm fine, nothing's bothering me."

"That's not what Ibuki thinks!" Another girl explained, having listened to their conversation. She had pale skin and green eyes. In addition, she had long multi-coloured hair which consisted of the colors black, pink, blue and white. On the top on her head, some of her hair was tied up to look like two horns. Lastly, she had several piercings on her ears and face. "Something's definitely bothering Koizumi. C'mon, you can tell Ibuki so I can turn that frown upside down!"

"Geez, you're still as enthusiastic as always Mioda," Souda told the newcomer, despite the fact she wasn't paying attention to him. "Oh, that reminds me, has Sonia entered the classroom yet?"

"You don't even try to hide your perverted fantasies anymore," Saionji mocked the mechanic, giving him a sly glance. 

"Ugh, Ibuki's getting goosebumps, and not the good kind," the musician exclaimed as she shuddered. 

"Oh come on! I'm not perverted! Koizumi can vouch for me."

"While you're not nearly as bad as Hanamura, you're still the second biggest perv in this class," Koizumi told him, causing the mechanic to groan in response. 

"As for your princess, she's in another castle!" Mioda informed him, giggling at her own joke. "Nah, she's really in the back of the room, talking to Tanaka."

Turning his head to where Mioda was pointing, Souda saw she was right, the blonde princess was currently speaking with a scarfed boy who appeared to be part of some sort of cult. "Again?! Why the hell does she even hang out with that guy? Almost ninety percent of what he says is gibberish."

"Perhaps it's because he doesn't stalk her like you do," Koizumi responded. 

"I don't stal-"

"Ouch, you managed to get beat by the class weirdo. You must be so embarrassed right now…" Saionji cut him off just to mock the poor boy's misfortune. A few seconds later, the door flung open as a purple haired girl wearing a nurse's outfit flew into the classroom. 

"I-I'm sorry I'm late again! I was-" the girl began rambling about why she was late, until she slipped over what appeared to be nothing. To make matters worse, the girl fell into a rather lewd pose, her books being the only thing covering her private areas. "P-please don't look at me!"

"And why not? This is certainly a…thrilling experience," a short boy dressed as a chef stated, only to receive a glare from Koizumi in response. 

"Hanamura, shut up," Koizumi said before making her way to the fallen girl. Helping her up, the photographer gave her a sympathetic smile. "Are you okay Tsumiki?"

"Y-yes," the nurse stated before whimpering. "I-I'm sorry for being so clumsy!"

"Tch, next time watch where you're going," a 'baby faced' short boy wearing a tuxedo told the nurse. He was currently sitting in the back of the class, next to a red eyed girl with two grey hair styled into two braids. The girl wore small glasses and had a bamboo sword on her back, giving her a rather intimidating presence. However, the other boy didn't seem to mind her company, also appearing to be a dangerous individual despite the appearance of his face and his height. "Maybe then we can prevent future accidents from happening."

"Kuzuryuu, please stop bothering her," Koizumi requested, though her tone made it known that she wasn't asking him to do so, but she was commanding him instead. The boy was about to respond, but a quick look from the girl next to him made him stop, the stare telling him that arguing against the photographer would be a waste of time.

"Whatever."

"Geez Koizumi, what went up your butt?" A tan girl with a big chest asked the redhead. "Ya seem to be in a bad mood today."

"You do seem stressed," a large, muscular man with green hair loudly said, having followed the tan girl. 

"Ibuki has to agree with Owari and Nidai," Mioda said with a nod. "Normally Koizumi isn't this grumpy in the morning."

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset?" Koizumi asked her classmates. 

"…Perhaps it's because you seem more agitated than usual," a girl with pink hair bluntly said as she looked down at the handheld device she was currently playing with. 

"Not helping Nanami…"

"She is right though," a heavy boy with light brown hair told her. "You're usually a bit more calm."

"You know what Mitarai, fine! A friend of mine in the reserve course got jumped yesterday by some of our seniors, happy?" Koizumi asked the entire class. 

"Is this friend that boyfriend you keep talking about? Hinata's his name, right?" Mioda asked, giving the girl a smirk, causing Koizumi's face to become red. 

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" The girl exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that? Can't a girl just be friends with a guy?"

"I know, I know. It's just soo much fun to tease you. Ibuki is sorry for your friend though."

"Just be glad Komaeda didn't hear that Hinata was attacked," Souda told Koizumi. "The boy seems to hate the reserve course for some reason."

"The kid's psycho," Owari added. "By the way, where is he?"

"I think that loser said that he was sick or something," Saionji responded. "Good riddance."

"U-um, does your friend need medical attention?" Tsumiki asked. "I-I'm more than willing to help the injured."

Souda shook his head, answering for his female friend. "Nah, he's fine, just has a few big bruises. Nothing to be worried about. He's probably been through worse."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Ibuki's hosting a party this Saturday," the musician said, changing the subject. "All of you are invited. Ibuki's made sure to invite everyone from each grade and even our homeroom teacher, miss Yukizome. 

"And she actually agreed to go?" Souda asked in disbelief. 

"Yep! As such, you all have to come or I'll be a sad woman."

"I guess I have no choice," Koizumi sighed. "After all, there's got to be someone to keep all of you in check."

0000

'Hmm… how should I hide my identity?' Hinata asked himself as he doodled in his notebook. He should be paying attention to the lesson being taught in math class, but the reserve course student knew he could easily learn the entire lesson in a few minutes. After all, he now had the ability to process anything in a short amount of time, meaning he could learn the material later. As such, Hinata decided to use this time to design his superhero costume. If he was truly going to become a vigilante, he needed to hide his identity seeing as if he fought crime without doing so, he could easily be tracked down by not only his enemies, but by the police as wel since vigilantism was illegal in Japan. 'Well, gloves might be a good thing to have. I don't want anyone tracking me using my fingerprints.'

"What the hell happened to you?" A female voice asked the boy. However, Hinata didn't hear her, being too focused on his notebook to notice his surroundings. 

'A mask would be nice, but nothing too flashy. Oh, how about I wear a sweater and sweatpants as well? I'm not rich, so I can't make a costume from scratch. I guess until I'm able to afford something else, I'll just go with that. I have a crap ton of sweats at home. I'll just wear my black ones, for camouflage and all…"

"Hey asshole, it's common decency to respond to someone when they're talking to you," the girl said again, poking Hinata in the arm with a pencil to get his attention. However, much to her surprise, the pencil's point snapped off when it touched his skin. Managing to somehow hear the snapping noise from the writing utensil, Hinata turned to face her, noticing the girl speaking to him had long blonde hair and light skin. Her eyes had a olive green color to them and on her cheeks were what appeared to be permanent blush marks, giving her a 'baby face.' Despite this, the girl appeared to be rather dangerous, having an aura of confidence surrounding her. 

"Sorry, Kuzuryuu was it?" Hinata asked, not immediately recalling his classmate's name due to the fact she transferred to his class a day ago. The only reason he even remembered her name was due to her reputation. Kuzuryuu Natsumi was part of the Yakuza, the biggest and most dangerous gang in Japan. Not only that, her family ran the gang, with her brother, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu literally attending Hopes Peak Academy as the 'ultimate Yakuza.' As such, she was someone to avoid when provoked. "I was attacked while heading home."

"Geez, if I didn't know better, it looks like they had some weapons," Kuzuryuu said, giving him a sly expression. "Those bruises must be a bitch to have."

"Yeah, they do suck," Hinata responded. Thankfully he had increased healing, otherwise his injuries would've taken a long time to heal. Speaking of which, about a quarter of the bruises on his face, arms, and legs were fully healed while the others were now smaller in size. "Because of them, it took me a while to even move my arm without it hurting. It's easily the worst feeling I've ever experienced."

"Psh! Doesn't sound like too much of a problem. I remember getting a broken arm after fighting some idiot and his posse. Now that hurts, especially when you accidentally lay in it."

"Hinata and Kuzuryuu! Please pay attention!" The teacher shouted, ending their conversation. As Kuzuryuu began flipping the teacher the bird, Hinata went back to doodling in his notebook, thinking of ways to improve his costume and how badly he needed drawing lessons. One simple thought the boy was having could easily sum up his artistic skills:

'Damn, I've seen corpses on TV that look better than this…'

0000

"So you're really going for the superhero route?" Izuru asked Hinata telepathically once the boy arrived home, his bruises having fully healed as the day went by. Going up to his room, Hinata began digging around his closet, hoping that he still owned the clothes he was looking for. 

"Yes I am," Hinata responded before pulling out a black sweater from the back of the closet. "One down! Now where are those pants."

"And for what reason? You have no real motivation to play hero."

"Shows what you know. You're the one who gave me these gifts, so I'm going to use them. I'm doing this out of the good of my heart."

"Really?" Izuru flatly stated, bored. "You're going for a cliché reason like that? That's almost as predictable and boring as the whole 'my family and/or friends are dead' stick. It doesn't matter though. We both know you're lying."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The only reason you're playing hero is because you want to contribute to society someway. Even then, that's only to prove that you're as capable of those 'ultimates' you fangirl over so much."

"That's not-"

"Remember, I've been watching you for a while," Izuru calmly told the reserve course student. "And all the abilities I've given you are a fraction of my true power, meaning you can't lie to me. Not to mention you're easily readable..."

"God Damnit," Hinata growled, getting increasingly frustrated with the deity. "Fine, it's true, I'm doing this to show the world what Hajime Hinata can do. But what I said before isn't wrong, I do want to help people."

"Then you might want to suit up," Izuru said. "You're pants are in the bin to the right and you a black scarf in your attic that you can make into a mask. All you have to do eyeholes into it and you're good to go."

"Okay, I know you said you've been watching me for a while, but why the hell do you know where my stuff are? I'm pretty sure I haven't touched those things since middle school."

"I have my ways."

0000

"…What the hell am I doing?" Hinata asked himself. Managing to sneak out of his house without alerting his parents, Hinata was on top of a ten story building located in a neighborhood ten minutes away from the one he resided in, scanning the neighborhood for trouble. Getting onto the building was easier than it looks, seeing as the boy could leap higher than most people. As such, he managed to pull down the latter connected to the building's fire escape, using the safety equipment to climb to the top of the structure. "…Why did I think this was a good idea? I'm no hero…"

"What happened to 'you're the one who gave me these gifts, so I'm going to use them?'" Izuru asked Hinata. 

"Well, that was before I realized how little I actually thought this through." It was true that Hinata was now having some doubts. After all, he was still human. He could die out there. Though he had powers, it only took a minor slip up to end his career. "I might as well go back."

Thankfully for this story, reality had a strange way of functioning. One moment you're about to climb down a building, the next moment you hear something that stops you from proceeding. 

"Somebody help me!" A woman shouted, causing Hinata's head to whip to the general direction of the voice. Looking down an alleyway, he saw a woman being held at gun point. 

"Shit! I should call the cops," Hinata whispered to himself as he began thinking of a way to alert the authorities, only to remember why he was outside. 

"Am I really going to do this?" Hinata asked himself. The time it would take for him to call for safety, the more likely the woman was going to get hurt or killed. He was her only hope. 

"Well, balls. Here I go." Swiftly and quietly climbing down the building he was on, Hinata knew that tonight, he wasn't just a normal high school student with the uniqueness of a pidgin. No, instead he was someone else, someone willing to save a life by risking his. Tonight, he was…um, who was he exactly?

"Might want to work on that later," Izuru said.

"Shut up."

0000

"Listen lady, I'm getting really impatient right now," the robber said, waving his gun around threatening. In terms of size, this man was huge, being six and a half inches tall. The man also had bulging muscles, giving even Nidai a run for his money. Lastly, like all smart robbers, he had a ski mask on, covering his face. "I'm going to count to three and unless you want a bullet inside your head, I'd suggest giving me that bag. One. Two."

As the whole exchange went down, Hinata was at the edge of the alleyway, attempting to come up with a way to alert the man of his presence. Though it seemed like a terrible idea, Hinata was hoping to distract the man from the girl. Sadly, once the man began counting down, Hinata immediately blurted the first thing that came to mind. 

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" The boy shouted before cringing at his poor choice of words and how stupid his voice sounded. He had tried to deepen his voice to make himself unrecognizable, only for it to sound as if someone was having a seizure. He could even hear Izuru groaning in pain. Thankfully, he plan worked, the man immediately turning his attention towards the hero. 

"Well shit!" The man exclaimed before pointing his gun at Hinata, making the boy realize how much easier a sneak attack would have been. "I guess I'm going to have to kill two people tonight. I don't want any witnesses, now do I? That would be a bad idea."

Unknown to the criminal, Hinata was carefully analyzing him. Time seemed to slow down as the boy took in his surroundings. There wasn't anything he could use to defend himself but his fists, and the man was ready to fire the gun at any moment. However, his form seemed to be sloppy, meaning all Hinata had to do was move out of the way before the trigger could be pulled. This seemed easy enough, seeing as Hinata knew he could move much faster than the man. He was strong, but lacked dexterity. Either way, Hinata was extremely nervous. Being held at gun point was never something to be welcomed. 

"Try it and see what happens," the boy told him, attempting to bait the man so he could shoot at him first. Thankfully the man fell for it and smiled as he prepared to pull the trigger. 

"With pleasure," the man fired the gun with a cocky smile. However, the smile soon dropped once he saw Hinata move out of the bullet's way with supernatural speed. He tried to shoot him again, only for the boy to duck below the spot he aimed, unharmed. The man looked down at his weapon, prepared to fire a third bullet, only to let out a high pitched scream when he looked up from his gun. Right in front of him was Hinata who was preparing to land a powerful punch on the criminal. He attempted to dodge, but he couldn't even react in time as the fist slammed into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying towards the wall. Now on his knees, he was hoping to grab his gun so he could kill the boy, but collapsed after seeing Hinata holding the weapon himself. 

"You dropped this," Hinata said as he tossed the gun to his side, using the same gruff voice as before. He was really going to have to work on that…

"What are you?" The man asked Hinata as he approached the man. "You…you aren't natural."

Grabbing onto the man's shirt, Hinata brought his face towards the man's before giving him a smile. "I am a warrior of hope, sent to protect the innocent people in this world from the minions of despair."

Landing a vicious head butt on the frightened man, Hinata backed away from the criminal's body before turning his attention towards the woman he saved, who was looking at him with both fear and admiration in her face. 

"Are you okay miss?"

"Y-yeah." The woman replied, relaxing upon realizing Hinata wasn't going to hurt her. 

"Good. He should be knocked out for a few hours. I'd recommend giving the police a call so that he isn't able to hurt anyone else." With that, Hinata began to climb the fire escape again, but stopped when the girl asked him a question. 

"Wait! Who are you?" 

A lot of things were running through the boy's head as he attempted to make up a cover name. As such, for the second time today, he blurted out the first thing which came to mind. 

"I am…Izuru," the boy said, getting the following response in return. And no, it wasn't the woman who did so. 

"…Fuck you Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Some of the Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to suggest pairings for this fic :-)

Uh, do we still need to do this? I'm pretty sure the audience are sick and tired of these introductions by now…really? Alright, fine. I'll do it…

*Hinata looks at the camera*

Oh, hey there. It's Hinata here bringing you another issue of 'Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero.' Last time, I finally got to do things! Yes, after enduring Izuru's training sessions and finding the courage to kick the asses of evil, I am now an official superhero-er-vigilante. Unfortunately, it seems I have a lot to learn about being one, seeing as I wasn't even able to nail the hero voice down. Hell, can you guess what I decided to name my alter ego? Fucking Izuru…yeah. All because I'm awful at improvising. But anyways, I'm pretty sure you're not here to listen to me whine about my mistakes, so I'm going to let you go now. Enjoy the story…

0000

"You know, out of all the names you could have given yourself, you chose mine," Izuru said as the Hianta began changing into his pajamas. Thankfully, after playing hero, the boy was able to sneak back into his home without gaining the attention of his parents. "Why?"

"Really? You're still upset about that?" Hinata scoffed. "Well I'm sorry that I was put under a lot of pressure and didn't want to reveal my identity."

"You're forgiven," Izuru sarcastically responded, earning an eye roll from the reserve course student. 

"…Shut up. Anyways, I guess your name appeared in my head first because of the amount of times we've interacted within these past few days. There's also the fact Hopes Peak Academy was founded by a man named Izuru Kamakura that may have influenced my decision. You should be honored though. After all, you now have the same name as a famous superhero."

"...Okay, first off, I have the power to destroy the Earth if I wished to. Why would I care about having the same name as someone far less powerful than me? Second, you've just started your 'path of riotousness' today. You're nowhere near famous."

"Well, I will be one day! Just wait and see."

"I'm seriously starting to regret picking you for my experiment," Izuru responded, only for him to realize it was all in vain as the reserve course student was now asleep in his bed. "I really am."

0000

"Did you guys hear about that masked man who rescued someone from being mugged?" Souda asked his friends during their walk to school the next day. Upon hearing this, Hinata perked up. It seems he was receiving attention quicker than he expected. 

"Uh, no," Koizumi responded, shaking her head. 

"Eh, makes sense. The story was only aired on the local news. But once you get the chance, you both should really check out the footage of the whole incident caught by a nearby security camera. The stunts that guy pulled off were freaking amazing! The dude literally dodged bullets."

"Are you sure it wasn't all staged?" Koizumi asked skeptically. "Dodging bullets isn't something anyone could do."

"The thing is, the footage was released by one of the nearby police stations. I doubt that it was fake."

"Then he probably just got lucky. Even then, it's not such a big deal. He's going to get caught by the cops eventually. If what you're saying is true, then he's a wannabe vigilante. It doesn't matter if he was able to avoid getting shot by a nameless thug, I doubt he'll be able to do so against trained professionals if it comes down to it. It's not like he's superhuman…"

As he listened to the conversation, Hinata resisted the urge to laugh. If only they knew who this 'masked individual' was, perhaps Koizumi's opinion of vigilantism would change. He did understand why she didn't like the idea some random dude fighting crime unsupervised, as she believed everyone should follow the law. But, like everyone else on Earth, it was possible that her beliefs could be changed if influenced by someone she cared about. 

Eventually noticing that he has yet to contribute to the conversation, Hinata decided to speak up. "Who knows? Perhaps this person might be able to avoid law enforcement. Many criminals have done so before."

"Yeah, but those people stayed in hiding," Koizumi told him. "We're talking about a guy who puts himself out into the open. He's eventually going to get himself caught."

"Trust me, after you see the video of him taking out the thug, you'll be thinking the opposite," Souda stated. "I mean, that dude was unbelievably quick. I for one welcome a vigilante like him. He has skill and as long as he goes after the bad guys, there's nothing to worry about. He's not harming anyone, well, anyone who's not a criminal."

"How could you say that? He's breaking the law himself!" Koizumi exclaimed, causing the two friends to argue against one another for the rest of the walk, one which Hinata made sure to stay out of. The last thing he wanted was to make it look like he was taking sides. 

0000

After yet another uneventful day at school, Hianta was waiting in front of Hopes Peak for his friends. Usually they were the ones waiting for him, as the main course was closer to the campus's entrance than the reserve course was, but it seemed as if they were running late. Continuing to wait for his friends, Hinata began to drift off into space, having nothing better to do. His thoughts mainly lingered to what Koizumi had said earlier, that he was now going to have the police after him. On one hand, Hinata wasn't worried. After all, he had the ability to easily outsmart them. However, on the other hand, he was still human, meaning he could goof up somewhere along the line, allowing his identity to be revealed to them. 

'I'll definitely need to make a better costume in the future,' Hinata thought to himself, realizing how crappy his current costume was. It was literally just a bunch of sweats and a bandanna mask. 

"Yo Hinata!" Souda said as he approached him, Koizumi and a group of people Hinata barley recognized following behind him. The group consisted of six girls and one boy. The boy he immediately recognized as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, noticing how he looked almost exactly like his younger sister Natsumi. As for the girls, if Hinata was in the main course, he would have recognized them as Mioda, Sonia, Tsumiki, Saionji, Nanami, and Pekoyama. But alas, he wasn't. As such, he had no idea who they were. 

"Hey Souda and Koizumi," Hinata greeted his friends before looking at the group. "So, what's going on here?"

"Nanami here has invited us to the arcade," Koizumi explained to him, gesturing towards the pink haired girl who was currently too preoccupied with her handheld gaming system to react. "But I remembered that Souda and I told you we'd be able to walk home with you today. It'd be cruel to just leave you alone. However, I then realized this would be the perfect opportunity for me to introduce you to my friends, so I asked Nanami if you could come along as well, and she agreed. So, if you're not busy, want to go to the arcade with us?"

"Sure, the arcade sounds nice," Hinata responded before turning his attention towards Koizumi and Souda's other friends. "Uh, hi. You probably already know, but I'm Hajime Hinata. I hope we all get along."

"So this is the boy big sis is always talking about," Saionji said as she analyzed the boy. "Eh, he doesn't seem too special."

"Saionji!" Koizumi shouted at the younger girl in anger before focusing on Hinata. "Sorry about her, she can be quite rude sometimes, something I've been trying to fix for a while now. Saionji, say sorry."

"Fine," the shorter girl grumbled before begrudgingly apologizing. "Sorry Hinata."

"It's fine," the boy casually responded. 

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure big sis speaks about me a lot, so I'll make this quick. I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate traditional dancer."

Before Hinata could even respond, Mioda ran up to him. She then began circling around him, taking in everything she could about his appearance. Eventually backing off, the musician gave the boy a huge smile before speaking to him. 

"Hi there! I'm Ibuki Mioda, the ultimate musician!" The girl greeted him in a singsong voice before bombarding him with some questions in excitement. "So tell me, do you know how to play any instruments? And what's the deal with you and Koizumi? Ibuki finds it hard to believe that you two are only friends."

"Uh, I only know how to play the drums," Hinata responded, quite overwhelmed by the musician. "And even then, I'm not good at it. I only know some of the basics. As for the second question, why is it so hard for you to believe that we're just friends?"

"Well…Ibuki knows how hard it is for Koizumi to trust males, so the fact she's hanging out with one is a big deal in itself."

"But she's friends with Souda as well…" 

Saionji laughed at his comment. "Hah! As if some dirty creep like him has any chance with my big sis."

"Why are you always so cruel to me?" Souda whimpered, causing Hinata to pat him on the back in assurance. Next to them, Koizumi groaned at the musician's antics before turning her attention to Hinata. 

"Ugh, sorry about that. Mioda's a nice girl, but she's always so hyperactive and has trouble composing herself in public."

Ignoring her friend, Mioda wrapped her arms around Hinata's, startling the boy. "Aw! You two would've been so adorable together. Oh well, that means Ibuki can have him now. He's quite good looking."

Only looking at her, Hinata was paralyzed in confusion. "W-what?!"

"Ibuki's just messing with you," Mioda said before releasing him, amused by his reaction. "She's only met you today after all. Maybe in a few months Hinata could get lucky ;-)."

"I'm officially afraid of you now…"

"Do not worry," Sonia said, elegantly walking up to him. Just one look at her made Hinata want to bow down to her. Her presence was certainly kind but dominating at the same time. "Mioda will not harm anyone. She's as sweet as the wonderful delicacy you call 'lemons.'"

"Lemons aren't sweet," Hinata told her as he gave her a deadpanned look. How can one confuse sour with sweet? "They're quite the opposite."

"Oh, really? Then I apologize," the girl said, bowing to him. "Back home, I was quite limited in what I could eat, which reminds me that I have yet to introduce myself. I am Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate princess. I am an exchange student from the Kingdom of Novoselic."

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy your time here in Japan," Hinata exclaimed, understanding where some of her naivety came from. 

"You know, you remind me of a legendary Novoselic hero."

"Really?" Hinata happily asked her, glad to see an ordinary person like himself managed to make a princess think about an extraordinary hero. 

"Yes. Your huge ahoge, your completely unremarkable face, you must be his reincarnation! After all, no one else can look so dull and ordinary! Do you happen to remember anything about your past life?"

"No words can explain how disheartened I am right now…" Hinata said out loud. His disappointment would only increase upon hearing Izuru letting loose a laugh of mockery inside his head.

"Tch, don't think about it too hard," Kuzuryuu told him. "She's always saying random crap like that. Anyways, ya probably already heard of me, but in case you haven't, I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the ultimate Yakuza. I'm really only here 'cause of Souda." 

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Hinata responded, shaking the boy's hand. Though he wasn't really showing it, he was quite afraid. The Yakuza wasn't to be messed with, seeing as they were the largest gang in Japan and had multiple facilities around the world. "You know, your sister is actually in my class."

"Really?" The Yakuza asked him curiously. "Is she doing well in there? It's no secret that she hates the reserve course..."

"She's doing alright I guess. Though she seems to like to cause trouble. She also has a grudge against another classmate, Sato. Even then, she doesn't seem to be a bad person, just resentful."

"Shit! I told her to behave," Kuzuryuu growled, clutching his fists. "Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to speak with her later."

"Uh, you're welcome I guess…"

It was at this time Nanami's gaming system produced a cheery song, signaling that she has beaten whatever she was playing. Looking up, the ultimate gamer was confused as to where she was, as she had not payed attention to her surroundings for the past five minutes. However, seeing the group of friends that were with her, Nanami was able to put two and two together. "Oh, we're here already?"

"Nanami, you do realize we've been at the front entrance for about seven minutes now," Koizumi told her. 

Yawning, the gamer looked at the photographer before looking at Hinata. "Oh. You must be Hinata. I heard a lot about you from Koizumi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer. I enjoy video games from all genres."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Hinata replied. "I'm a fan of video games myself, even though I'm not even remotely good at playing half of the ones I own."

"Well, I think that's everyone," Souda said. "Lets go already!"

"You forgot me," Pekoyama said in a monotone voice, causing Souda to jump in fear. 

"Gah! Damnit Pekoyama, you could've given me a heart attack."

"Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings," the girl told him before looking at Hinata. To be honest, the way she was looking at him scared the vigilante, which was funny seeing as the swordswoman wasn't trying to do so. "Anyways, my name is Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate swordswoman. I pray that there will be no hostility between us."

'That's an odd way of saying you hope we can be friends,' Hinata thought to himself as he continued to look at the girl. She displayed little emotion and her eyes seem so empty. Perhaps she had no friends? But if that were true, then why was she with Koizumi and the others? "I hope so as well."

"Can we go now?" Souda asked the group impatiently, eagerly bouncing around like a child. "I want to play some games already!"

"More like you want to impress Sonia by winning her something," Kuzuryuu scoffed. 

"Dude, shut up please," the mechanic whispered to the gangster. Unfortunately, Souda lacked the ability to control his volume, causing his 'whisper' to be heard by everyone in the group. 

"Anyways… I think we're all ready to go now," Koizumi said, looking embarrassed for her friend. Upon hearing this, both Nanami and Souda took off, eager to play some games, everyone following behind shortly after. 

0000

I'm grateful that they still like me, but I wonder if I should be able to live such an ordinary life. After all, I'm a monster. A monster doesn't deserve to be happy. I was created to do harm...yet I can't. I guess that means I'm a defective monster, huh?   
I wasn't born like ordinary humans, I was made in a lab. There, I was taught how to analyze various patterns, gaining the ability to destroy Japan with a press of a button. I was made to be violent, and I still have those urges. However, after escaping that horrid place, I've learned to control my impulses with my brand new hobby. It's because of this that I'm being hunted. But as long as I stay in Hopes Peak, I'll be safe…and everyone will be safe as well. I…love life for what it is, and I don't want it to end, so I'll make sure to stay alive for as long as I can and to someday find an end to their plans. Right now…I can't for they will find and kill me…not to mention that no one will believe me. 

0000

"Dude!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up Souda?" Hinata asked his friend as the mechanic continued to give him the same dumbfounded expression. "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me? How the hell did you get a perfect score in Skee-ball?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked before looking at the top of the Skee-ball machine, where his score was displayed. Like Souda said, it was a perfect one thousand three hundred, which was the most you could score on this particular machine. "Oh, right."

"That's freaking amazing man! And look at all those tickets you've won! You've gotta teach me how to do that someday."

"I have to agree, you don't see that everyday," Kuzuryuu added, slapping Hinata on the back. 

'To be fair, the only way I was able to win was because of my increased abilities,' Hinata thought to himself, which was true. Using his advanced analytic skills, he was quickly able to calculate the angle and strength needed to get all the Skee-balls into the holes which gave the most points. To actually get the balls in there, his reflexes allowed him to perfectly perform all the throws, following what he was able to learn about the machine. "It was just beginners luck…"

"There's no need to be so damn modest," Kuzuryuu told him. "I saw the way you were playing and how you were throwing those balls requires skill. Are you sure you're just a reserve course student? You could easily be the ultimate Skee-ball player instead."

"Heh, that would be cool. Speaking of which, where's all the girls?"

"Nanami is over at the Pac-Man machine," Souda responded, pointing to the girl in question. "She's been there all day trying to break her old score. Koizumi and Saionji have been all over the place trying to earn as many tickets as they can. Apparently Saionji saw something she really wanted from the ticket booth. Mioda was currently on one of those dancing games all arcades had, and she was doing quite well. As for Sonia… she's getting her butt kicked at air hockey by Pekoyama."

Looking at the two girls, Hinata was able to see that what the mechanic had said about Sonia and Pekoyama was true. The princess was losing by 9 points, not having scored a point herself. Meanwhile, Pekoyama looked as emotionless as she was the first time Hinata saw her, though it seemed she was a bit bored by the lack of a challenge the princess was giving her. 

"You may have been able to block my previous attacks, but let's see how well you do against this one! Blazing Night Angel!" Sonia exclaimed, clearly taking the game of air hockey too seriously. 

"Go Sonia, you got this!" Souda shouted, eager to support his crush, only for Hinata and Kuzuryuu to roll their eyes. 

Hitting the puck with all her might, the princess's confident face soon turned to one of distraught as Pekoyama managed to deflect the puck from its original trajectory in a blink of an eye. As the puck went inside Sonia's goal, the princess dramatically collapsed to her knees, signaling her defeat. 

"I surrender. You're clearly far above my level in the sport of air hockey," Sonia said as she stood on her knees, causing Kuzuryuu and Hinata to roll their eyes for a second time today. Despite this, Hinata went to comfort her. 

"Come on, no need to get too upset," Hinata said as he extended his arm to her. "It's just air hockey. It's not like the world's going to end."

Grabbing his hand, the princess pulled herself from the ground and gave him a smile. "You're right. I'll just have to train even harder. I shall get my revenge the next time we come here."

"Like I said, it's just air hockey…" Looking at Pekoyama, he noticed the girl giving him a surprised look. At first, he was confused as to why, but Sonia immediately made it clear. 

"Wow Hinata, where did you get all those tickets?" Sonia asked him, her eyes gleaming with impression. 

"Oh, uh I kinda got a perfect score in Skee-Ball," the boy bashfully explained, causing Sonia's eyes to widen further. 

"Wow, you must be quite skilled at the game."

"I agree," Pekoyama said as she walked up to the small group. "Obtaining a perfect score in Skee-Ball is no easy feat. Perhaps I should watch you the next time you play, maybe there's a technique you use in this simple game I could add to my training."

"Aren't Skee-Ball and kendo two different things?" Hinata asked the girl, causing her to shake her head. 

"Skee-Ball requires a good deal of physical strength and skill, as do all physical activities. As such, if you have a way to perfectly throw a ball into a target, I should be able to incorporate that somehow into kendo. However, instead of a ball, I'll be using a sword."

"Okay then…"

0000

"Ah! There you are!" Mioda shouted an hour later, running over towards her friends with a lot of tickets in her hands. "Ibuki wants to see how many tickets everyone has!"

"Tch, what for?" Kuzuryuu asked, though he showed her the amount of tickets he had, which was about fifty. He had won them earlier by playing a first person shooter multiple times. Pekoyama pulled out ten, having only played air hockey during the entire time at the arcade. Koizumi and Saionji had about one hundred fifty tickets combined. Sonia then showed them the tickets she earned, which looked to be about thirty. Afterwards, Mioda showed them the small pile of tickets she had, which seemed to be composed of about a hundred tickets. Hinata then placed his extremely large amount of tickets in front of him, causing Mioda to question how he managed to get so many. Lastly, Souda had about five tickets in his hands, three of which appeared to have come from the floor based on how dirty they were. 

"Really Souda? We've been in here for about an hour already and all you've been able to win were two tickets?" Hinata asked his friend. 

"Shut up! All these games are rigged!" Souda shouted in response. 

"No, they work," Nanami stated, still vigorously playing on the Pac-Man machine. "You're just bad at them."

"Am not!"

"Anyways, the other reason Ibuki came was because Ibuki needs someone to play the dancing game with her," the musician said, completely changing the topic. 

Kuzuryuu gave her a questioning look. "Why? Weren't you just playing that game on your own a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, but Ibuki soon got bored of playing by herself and now wants some company. Oh, really? Thanks for volunteering Hinata!"

"What? I didn't..." Hinata said, only for Mioda to drag him towards the machine. All the others could do was look at him. 

"Should we help him? Koizumi asked her friends, only for everyone else to shake their heads. "Thought so."

0000

Like the Skee-Ball machine, Hinata was easily able to dominate the dancing game. The game was built on reflexes, which was something Hinata had a lot of. Focusing on the game's screen, time seemed to slow down for Hinata as he payed attention to the scrolling arrows coming from the bottom. Whenever they would overlap with the stationary arrows in the middle, Hinata would immediately tap one of the four arrows on the platform, earning him a 'marvelous' score. He continued to do so as the song played, what song it was he didn't know. Next to him, Mioda was doing rather well, having a pretty high score. However, she wasn't superhuman and as such, Hinata's score was higher than hers. Eventually, the game ended, and he received an almost perfect score. Sadly, he hit an arrow too late in the beginning of the game, earning him a 'great' instead. 

"Ibuki has to say, she's quite impressed," the musician said, smiling at him. "Most people I've played against were never able to beat me. Hm... perhaps you should join Ibuki's band! You already know how to dance and how to play the drums. Ibuki can make this work!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but that was a game," Hinata told her. "I'm pretty sure real dancing is much harder. And I only know the basics of playing the drums."

"As she said, Ibuki can make this work! And if you can get an almost perfect score on the game, then learning how to actually dance won't be so hard."

"If you say so…"

0000

It was now nighttime and Hinata was currently home. He had to admit, today was a great day. He got to hang out with some new people and he even managed to get a prize by using all the tickets he won, which was a lava lamp. It wasn't the coolest thing ever, but it was far from being a bad prize. He was satisfied with it, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted any time with it. There were more expensive prizes he could have traded his tickets in for, but he had to sacrifice a good chunk of tickets to help Koizumi afford the unicorn for Saionji. 

"So, are you going out again?" Izuru asked the boy as he was taking off his clothes. 

"Please tell me you aren't looking at my naked body…"

"Don't worry, I'm not," the deity told him, causing Hinata to sigh in relief. "I'm not a creep."

"Good. And to answer your question, I am."

"Very well then, it seems you're still adamant about being a hero. Let's see how long it'll last."

"Trust me," Hinata said as he put on his mask, "Izuru's not going away anytime soon."

With Izuru's groans of annoyance in his head, Hinata left out of his window, ready to play vigilante for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Vigilante at Work

*Hinata is currently staring at a picture of a man in shining armor. However, other than his attire, the man looks even more unremarkable than the everyday working man.*

Damnit! Do I really look THAT normal? I mean, sure I'm not as flashy as Souda nor am I seen with a signiture item like Koizumi, but I still stand out in a crowd, right? Right?

*At this moment, Hinata realizes the camera is rolling and has been rolling for a while now.*

Crap! Uh, I mean welcome back to Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero. Last time, nothing really happened. I met some of the ultimates, dominated in skee-ball, and got told that I looked unremarkable by the ultimate princess. Man do I feel so violated. But maybe a nice patrol as Izuru will make me feel better...

0000

It was Hinata's second night as the vigilante known as Izuru, and it seemed he was already going to interfere with gang activities, most notably, he was going up against the Yakuza. On the roof of a six story building, Hinata was currently watching two men in suits following another man in some rather nice clothing. Most people would ignore such a scene, writing it off as a coincidence, but not Hinata. Due to his increased eyesight, he was able to track the subtle notions which gave away their plans. The men were constantly looking at one another as they were whispering, which didn't seem suspicious at first glance, but they were holding onto a gun looking object in their coat pockets as well. The massive amounts of tattoos on the two men's face flat out gave away the fact they were Yakuza. With these signs, it is quite obvious they were up to no good.

Sadly, it seemed as if Hinata's suspicions were justified. A few seconds later, the two Yakuza shoved the lone man into an ally when they felt no one was watching. 

"Listen bud," one of the men, the taller of the two said. "Ya owe us something, and we've given you quite a long time to pay up. Four weeks to be percise."

Watching their target step back in fear, the shorter Yakuza waved his gun around in a threatening way, making sure he had a finger on the trigger at all times. "Now, if you so happen to have all twenty two thousand dollars on you right now, then we'll let you walk away now. But you don't have it, do you?"

"J-just give me another week," the man begged. "I'll have what I owe you by then."

"That's what you said last week, and the week before."

"Yes, but-"

"No more excuses! You've had enough time to pay us back, and don't even think about giving us the 'oh my job sucks' excuse. It should be common sense to not make deals you can't pay off. Any last words?"

As the taller man prepared to shoot his target, he was struck from behind by Hinata who had been climbing down the building during the entire exchange. 

"You know, a two verses one fight isn't fair," Hinata quipped, deepening his voice to disguise his identity. Thankfully, his voice acting has improved dramatically since his first attempt. Increased brainpower was such a nifty ability. "Especially when the other guy doesn't even have a weapon."

Having seen his comrade go down, the shorter Yakuza moved his attention towards Hinata, pointing his gun at the young boy. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Man, I thought the news would have traveled by now," Hinata responded, feigning disappointment. "I'm Izuru, spreader of hope and protector of the innocent."

"More like dead," the Yakuza said as an attempt to be witty before shooting the boy. However, much to his surprise, Hinata simply sidestepped to the left, avoiding the projectile. 

"Your awful attempt at comedy hurts more than that bullet ever would," Hinata stated to the bewildered Yakuza. Using his opponent's shock against him, Hinata shot forward and gripped the man's gun before crushing it with a powerful vice grip. "Now, can you please be a good gangster and surrender peacefully?"

As a response, the Yakuza pulled out a pocket knife and tried to shank the vigilante, only for Hinata to break his wrist with a swift karate chop. 

"Ah fuck!"

Looking down at his attacker, Hinata rolled his eyes. "Really? I'd hope you would have learned by now, I can move faster than the average human can think. Oh well, let's finish this."

With a swift roundhouse kick aimed at the Yakuza's face, the man went down. Seeing as the fight was over, Hinata went over to the man the Yakuza tried to kill. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked the man, receiving a nod from the recovering man. "Good. Seems like my job here is done. Be safe and make sure to call the police so these scumbags aren't able to rob someone else."

Leaping onto the lowest portion of the building's fire escape, Hinata swiftly left the scene, not wanting to be noticed by the police. After all, vigilantism was still illegal. 

0000

"Man, it seems today's the day everyone decided to commit crimes," Hinata muttered to himself. After saving that man from the Yakuza, the boy continued his patrol and so happened to stumble across a classic bank robbery scene. There were about twenty civillians and five thieves in the bank. Like most robbers, the five burglers had ski masks on, masking their identities as they shouted threats to the cowering civillians who hid behind various tables as a means of defense. 

Looking for a way inside, Hinata realized he was going to have to go through the front door. It would take him too long to scale the building to search for secret enterances and he wanted to avoid proporty damage, meaning that breaking down the windows was not an option. Unfortunatly, this bank had a bell on the door, which rang everytime it was opened.

"Huh, who the hell are you?" One of the nameless thieves asked Hinata as the boy casually walked into the building. Standing in the center of where the thieves had gathered, Hinata began to address them.

"Listen guys, how about you put down your toys and walk away. Maybe then I won't arrest you."

"Hah! Fat chance!" One of the other thieves responded, pointing thier gun at the boy, which prompted the others to mimic the action. "You're unarmed and outnumbered kid. For someone who wants to play hero, you're pretty bad at math."

While four of the thieves were confident in the fact Hinata was helpless in this situation, one of the thieves cautiously eyed the vigilante. "Yo dudes, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm pretty sure this is the boy I was telling you about, you know, the one who took out a guy while dodging bullets. What was his name... oh right! Izuru!"

"Wow, I'm quite honored that someone knows my name," Hinata said, this time feigning happiness. However, despite learning this, the robbers still held the boy at gunpoint.

"So what if the kid can do some fancy tricks? We still got the numbers advantage."

"Oh well, if that's how you want to play." With a small shrug, Hinata swung a powerful right hook at the last robber to speak, knocking them out. Moving onto the next person, Hinata swatted the gun out of thier hands and slammed his head into theirs, knocking them out as well. Sadly, as his attempted to take out the third robber, he was bombarded with bullets, not being able to react fast enough to take them all out before they pulled the trigger. While it would take more than a pistol to kill him, that didn't stop the boy from feeling pain as the bullets dig a little bit into his skin.

"Ah shit! That stings," Hinata yelled, not bothering to control his language. Grabbing a nearby chair, Hinata threw it at one of the robbers with enough force to do non-lethal damage, rendering them unconsious. "You guys really need to sit down and think about your life choices."

Thankfully, it was a this moment the other two robbers chose to reload, as they ran out of bullets earlier.

'I'm surprised no one's aimed for the eyes yet,' Hinata mentally told himself, seeing as his eyes weren't as durable as the rest of his body. Hell, one could stab him in the eye with a pencil and it would still do significant damage. 'However, now's not the time to think about this.'

With a fast roundhouse kick, Hinata knocked the rest of the burglers' guns out of their hands. They tried to lunge at the boy, only for Hinata to effortlessly backflip out of harms way.

"Too slow," the boy taunted before gesturing towards the robber he knocked unconsious with a chair. "You should've sat in the corner like your friend over there. Oh well, too late for that now."

With all the criminals dispatched, Hinata swiftly left the scene before anyone could muster the energy to thank him. 

0000

"Man, tonight was a good night," Hinata said as he removed his costume. After the bank robbery, Hinata continued his patrol for another thirty minutes before heading home. Thankfully, the injuries he had sustained from the robbers had almost fully healed, with only a few minor scabs present. 

"Not for me," Izuru told Hinata telepathically. "Do you realize how cringeworthy your jokes are?"

Changing into his pajamas, the boy rolled his eyes. "I thought they were pretty witty."

"Sure…to a toddler they are. Meanwhile, us mature individuals will tell you they were not."

"Can you ever say anything positive about me?"

"I don't know, can you provide me a reason to do so?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you..." Hinata said before he began to fall asleep, blocking out the rest of Izuru's sarcastic comments. 

0000

The next day, Hinata continued his daily tradition of walking to school with his friends. 

"Guys, I'm telling you, Izuru's got to be the coolest person ever!" Souda gushed, fanboying over Hinata's alter ego. After security footage of Hinata's battles against the robbers and the Yakuza was released to the public, the vigilante became the talk of the country. After all, how could he not? 

"Souda, please calm down," Koizumi grumbled, holding her head in pain. Apparently, the girl had overworked herself while taking care of both herself and her father. Whenever Koizumi's mother couldn't make it home early enough due to work, it was up to Koizumi to make sure the house was clean and everyone was fed. Her father so happened to invite a few of his friends over, and as one could guess from being in house filled with a bunch of bums, there was a lot of work to be done. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, but I just can't. I mean not only did he dodge bullets AGAIN, but when they actually connected, they didn't kill him! He's a real life superhero!"

"It does sound cool," Hinata chimed in. 

"Cool? It's even more than cool! We're talking about an individual who makes ultimates look like normal people. Damn, just imagine how Komaeda is reacting right now. I'm pretty sure the guy's got a major boner for Izuru right now."

"And this is where you shut up or I'll make sure you don't speak for a week," Koizumi growled. "Not only am I extremely exhausted, but now I have that horrifying image in my head."

"Shutting up now."

"Hey Koizumi, are you sure you'll be alright today?" Hinata asked the photographer. "You seem really out of it. Classes aren't manditory for you or Souda seeing as you're ultimates and all, so you don't have to worry about using up an absence day or anything."

"I'll be okay," Koizumi responded. "I'm just a bit tired. If I take day day off from school just for a stupid reason like this, I might end up using similar excuses to skip school in the future. I'll become like my father."

"I highly doubt that," Hinata said. While Koizumi's dedication was something Hinata admired about her, he felt that sometimes she was pushing herself way too hard. While an ultimate, she was only human.

"Hey?! Have you guys been listening to me?" Souda asked, earning a glare from the photographer. Feeling bad for ignoring his friend, Hinata apologized. 

"Oh, sorry Souda. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just wanted to make sure Koizumi was alright."

"Eh, it's fine. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh right! Izuru…"

0000

"Psst! Hey, Hinata!" Natsumi whispered to the superhuman, much to his annoyance. The two were currently in math class learning some trigonometry and Hinata was trying to focus on the lesson. Unfortunatly, Natsumi had other plans. "Earth to the ultimate ahoge."

"Yeah?"

Glad she got his attention, the girl gave him one of her signiture sly smiles."Did you see the new video of that vigilante Izuru?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hinata asked. He should have expected this is what she wanted to talk about. "Are you angry at him for taking out some of your henchmen?"

"Psh, hell no," Natsumi scoffed. "Those guys were nameless thugs anyways. There's no point in worrying about them. I'm more interested in that Izuru fellow myself. That man was athletic, fearless, strong, and not to mention he's quite good looking from what I saw. I'd like him to reprimend me if you know what I mean~"

"..." If Hinata was drinking something, he would have sprayed it all over Natsumi by now. Here was a girl, one who only spoke to him only about three times, spilling out her sexual fantasies to him. What made this even more wierd was the fact she was a leading member of the Yakuza. "Why the hell are you telling me this? Scratch that, why are you even talking to me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with the reserve course."

"I don't, but you're different," the Yakuza replied. "You're like me in the sense that we don't belong here. You and I, we should be in the main course, but our gifts are not reconized by the headmaster."

"Okay, I understand why you might qualify for the main course. You're a leading member of the Yakuza. But what's so special about me?" 

The girl shrugged before answering. "It may not look like it, but I know how to read people. You got potential, in what I don't know, but you've got it."

0000

Other than that strange encounter with Natsumi, the rest of the day wasn't anything too special except that all anyone would talk about was Izuru. In fact, during his walk home with his friends, Souda decided to resume his relatively onesided conversation about Hinata's alter-ego.

"Hey guys, how do you think Izuru got his powers?" The mechanic asked, finally addressing his friends.

Koizumi shrugged her shoulders, her headache somehow having died down despite having such a noisy class. "Actually... I have no idea. Maybe he's just wearing bullet proof clothing?"

"I doubt it. While watching the video, I noticed he had some skin showing and some of the bullets hit those areas. Yet he seemed fine, well, relatively speaking," Hinata said before mentally saying, 'Yet they still hurt like a bitch.'

"Damn, Izuru is easily the coolest person ever!"

"You've said that more times today than I care to count," Koizumi grumbled. "You haven't even met the guy yet. What if he's just an attention hogging asshole who only saves people for attention?"

"I highly doubt he is," Hinata said, surprising the photographer. She honestly expected Souda to be the first one to jump to the vigilante's defense. 

"Hm, maybe you're right. I guess I'm still getting used to having a superpowered vigilante so close to home."

0000

When Hinata woke up the next day, he began preparing for school, only to remember that today was a Sunday. As such, he began sitting on his bed, thinking of something to do.

'I could go patrolling today... but it's too risky to do so in the sunlight. Hm, maybe Souda or Koizumi wants to hang out today?'

Having nothing better to do, Hinata reached for his phone, only for it to start ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he noticed it was Koizumi who was calling him. As such, he answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Koizumi. Look, I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies with me and some of my friends. Mioda and Sonia will be there, as well as Souda. If you don't want to, that's fine."

"I'd love to come. Coincidentally, I was actually going to call you up to see if you wanted to hang out with me today."

"Really? Well, I guess I'll see you soon. We plan on being there at twelve, don't be late!"

"Don't worry, I won't." With that, Hinata hung up before preparing to meet up with his friends, not wanting to be late. An angry Koizumi was a scary Koizumi.

0000

"Hinata! You're late!" The familiar voice of Sonia Nevermind shouted once the boy entered the movie theatre. Giving Koizumi and Mioda a confused look, Hinata addressed the princess.

"Uh, I'm actually five minutes early."

"You are, but in Novoselic, you are required by law to show up to any meeting at least thirteen minutes earlier than the intended time. Is there not such a law in Japan?"

"No..."

"Oh, I see. I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize," Souda hastily said, trying to comfort the princess. Despite the girl's smile, it was clear Souda was actually doing the opposite. As such, Koizumi dragged Souda away by grabbing his ear.

"Owowowow! What did I do!?"

"Welp, it seems like everone's here," Mioda stated before jumping around excitedly. "So, what movie are we watching? Can Ibuki pick?"

"Hell no! The last time you picked, you took us to see that scary clown movie. I had nightmares for weeks!" Souda shouted. "I think I should-"

"No!" Koizumi shouted, not even letting the poor mechanic finish his sentence. "There is no way I'm letting you choose after what happened last time on our school trip."

"Huh? What happened there?" Hinata asked.

"Souda attempted to woo Sonia by picking a romantic comedy to watch. Let's just say the movie made Fifty Shades of Grey look like a masterpiece."

"Man, Ibuki could not stop laughing about how terrible the movie was," Mioda chimed in.

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know the movie was going to be THAT bad?"

"Uh, why don't we watch an action movie?" Hinata suggested. Surprisingly, Mioda was the first to agree with him. 

"Yes! Ibuki loves seeing things blow up!"

"As do I," Sonia said, causing Souda to automatically agree with her.

"I totally want to see an action movie!"

Looking hesitant for a second, Koizumi finally gave her consent. "I guess I'll see one as well if that's what everyone else wants to see."

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Mioda shouted in glee, wrapping her arms around Hinata's left one before leading him to the ticket booth, not letting go until everyone entered the theatre, much to the boy's bewilderment.

"Gah!"

Unknown to all of them, the movie theatre so happened to the target of a robbery today.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Definitely. This place is stacked with money. After today, we'll be living the easy life."

"Alright, let's do this!"


	6. Chapter 6: Theater Robbery Maddness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero!' You might be asking yourself; 'dude, where the hell have you been? It's been so long since you've updated ANY of your stories...' Well, I've been going through some difficult times recently, and as such, I haven't been able to update anything. However, I am back and I do plan on getting at least one chapter out for all my stories before my Christmas Break is over. In fact, I have one final new story I will be writing as well (yea, I know that I said that about this story, but I just HAVE to publish this new story). It's a Danganronpa V3 story as well. There will be a preview of that story at the end of this chapter and at the ends of any of my other stories' chapters if I update them before posting the brand new story. Lastly, you can now check the progress on all the stories I write on just by looking at my profile. I update that after I write anything for this website. Now, review and enjoy :-).

The camera begins rolling, with Hinata actually aware that it's doing so this time. *

Ehem! Hey everyone, Hinata here and welcome back to 'Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero.'

*Hinata then stays quiet for a few seconds, having forgotten what he was about to say. However, it wasn't long before he remembered what to do. *

…OK, so I'd normally do a recap of the last chapter right about now, but let's be honest, nothing really happened. As such, I'll instead be taking this time to discuss something more important...

*The camera then zooms out, with the green screen behind him changing from its usual white background to that of a generic stock image of a laboratory. *

Don't you hate it when you have a stalker you can't get away from? How about when the class nutjob starts bothering you for no reason? Or maybe you're trying to watch a movie and two dudes come into the theater to rob it, causing you to miss out on the movie's best parts. Well, you're in luck! Introducing the Human Repellent Spray, guaranteed to solve your problems.

*A spray bottle then 'teleports' into Hinata's hands via terrible CGI. *

Created by Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, this state of the art technology is certified to remove all those obnoxious pests from your life (wait, are liquids even considered technology?) ...

You might be asking yourself, how the hell does this thing even work? Unfortunately, I don't really know. The people creating this commercial tried to explain to me everything that goes into this product, but I tuned them out since I couldn't even understand what they were saying. All I know is that you spray this stuff into someone's face and it somehow repels them from your vicinity...uh, is this even legal?

*Hinata then looks to the side where a dissonant female voice is heard telling him that the product is perfectly safe. However, she does use a lot of curse words which is why the viewers can't really hear her. *

It is? Well, how the hell was I supposed to know? I'm pretty sure it isn't legal in Japan to randomly spray someone with unidentifiable liquids just because you don't like them... Alright, alright! I'll get back to the commercial, no need to scream.

*Hinata then turned back to the camera. *

Now, watch as I manage to remove someone from my presence with one spray of this mystical product.

*As Hinata rolled his eyes, the camera zoomed out, revealing that there was an Izuru fan girl next to him. As the girl begins to talk about her idol rather loudly, Hinata sprays the bottle into her face, instantly causing the girl to choke and wheeze. She soon collapses after a few seconds, causing Hinata to give the girl a concerned look*

I don't think she's ok…Oh crap! Someone please get a doctor! I think she's dying!

*The commercial is then interrupted due to 'technical difficulties.' Don't worry though, everything was eventually solved with zero casualties. However, many lawsuits were certainly filed that day...*

0000

"Man, Ibuki's so excited to watch this movie!" Mioda shouted as several previews began to play. With the group of friends choosing to watch an action movie, Mioda brought everyone tickets to see a live action adaptation of the popular manga 'Attack on Titan.' "START ALREADY!"

Unfortunately, Mioda's outburst caused the entire theatere to shush the group of kids in annoyance, which in turn made Koizumi glare at the musician. "Mioda, we're in a movie theatere. You have to use your inside voice."

"Plus, it's not like the people working the projector are going to stop showing previews just because some random girl is screaming at them," Hinata added.

"Sorry, but Ibuki's just soooo excited to see people fight in flashy costumes."

"Will there be magical girl transformation scenes?" Sonia innocently asked. Giving the princess a confused glance for the thousandth time since meeting her, Hinata begrudgingly decided to answer her question. After all, it wasn't her fault she didn't fully understand Japanese culture. As such, her questions didn't really bother him. He actually found them to be a bit endearing at times.

"Er, I doubt it. I'm not really a manga man myself, but I do know that there are certainly no magical girls in 'Attack on Titan.' Also, there's no flashy costumes in this movie Mioda.''

Sonia hung her head in disappointment upon hearing the tragic news. "I see, how unfortunate."

The four friends then sat in silence while several previews were shown. However, Souda soon remembered something important, breaking the silence as a result.

"Wait, isn't this movie supposed to be garbage? Mioda, why the hell did you pick this to watch?"

"Cuz, Ibuki doesn't go to action movies for the plot. She goes to see people beat each other up!"

Hinata could only give her a worried look after hearing her comment. "Mioda, I'm worried about you. I think you need professional help."

"What are you talking about? Ibuki's perfectly fine."

Hinata was about to reply, but was interrupted by Koizumi, who didn't like the fact that her friends' volumes were starting to increase again.

"Sh! The movie's starting," the photographer growled at them as the previews ended and the actual movie began to play.

0000

"Alright, here's the plan," one of the two robbers, a taller and more muscular individual said to his ally. "All we need to do is barge in, point our guns at people, and demand for money. Most movie theaters don't have security and this one is no exception."

"Uh, shouldn't we have a better plan?" The second robber, the shorter and leaner one asked. "The last thing I want is for someone to secretly call the cops on us while we're still here."

"Well, that's why we have masks and hostages. The police won't shoot at us if we have meat shields. And when we escape, they won't even know how we look like."

"I guess you're right. But what about Izuru?"

"Who?"

"Haven't you been watching the news?" The skinnier robber asked. "He's some sort of superhuman vigilante who's recently been patrolling the streets nearby."

"Pah! Since when did you start believing in super-humans?" The muscular robber sneered. "Superhuman or not, he won't be a problem. After all, like I've said before, we have hostages. If he even dares come close to us, all we have to do is point a gun at some dude's face and he'll back off."

Taking some time to think about what his friend said, the second robber gave the theater a confident glance. "You're right. We'll easily be able to rob this place. Let's go."

Unfortunately, as one could tell by now, these two robbers seem to have a few screws loose. Otherwise, they would know that it would take more than a gun to stop Hinata.

0000

"Alright, this a robbery! Everyone who doesn't want to get shot better get on the floor!" The taller robber shouted upon entering through the theater's main entrance, all while his ally began loading his own gun. Seeing as everyone currently in the theater had at least some common sense, they immediatly did what they were told, screaming in fear while doing so.

"Handle the people, I got the cash register," the taller robber told his friend before making his way to the cash register. Pointing the nozzle of his gun at the poor man who decided to work that day, the robber made his demands. "Give me everything in the damn register and make sure you don't leave anything behind."

Wanting to live, the man behind the counter opened the cash register and began giving the taller man everything in the register, all while the shorter man was gathering all items of interest held by the civilians. However, unknown to either of them, an employee just so happened to be in the bathroom while this incident was occurring. Hearing all the commotion from her stall, the female immediately began to inform all the other employees about the robbery via text, hoping they would be able to evacuate all the other civillians while she called the cops.

0000

"OK, it's official, this is easily the worst movie I've ever had the dishonor of watching," Hinata whispered to his friends as the movie continued to play.

"Oh please, if this is the worst movie you've ever watched, then I'm quite envious of you," Koizumi told him. "I once had to watch the live action Dragon Ball Z movie with my father. Now that was absolutly terrible."

Noticing that her friends were interacting, Sonia joined in the conversation as well, bored by the movie. "The movie Souda recommended during our last outing was was quite bad if I do say so myself. Never have I seen such horrific acting, plot, and romantic chemistry before. He certainly has horrendous taste in movies."

"H-hey!" Souda shouted. "It was an accident, I swear!"

The only reply he received were a chorus of shushing noises made by the other movie goers in the theater, making the mechanic sulk in embarrassment.

For the next five minutes, the movie theater was silent once again, save for a few snores coming from some of the movie goers who fell asleep due to the movie. Hinata so happened to be on the same boat as those people, struggling to stay awake himself. However, before he could make his way to dreamland, a small 'click' caused him to perk up.

"Did you hear that?" Hinata asked Koizumi, who was sitting next to him. Giving her best male friend a confused look, Koizumi responded.

"Uh, no? What noise?"

"It kinda sounded like a door was being locked."

"Well, it could have been the movie."

"But everyone's outside."

"Oh, it could just be your imagination. I swear, you worry too much. You're a man, so act like one."

Though some people might find what Koizumi said to be offensive, Hinata didn't take it to heart. It was just her way of saying nothing was wrong. "I guess you're right. To be fair though, I'm sixteen, so I'm not a man yet."

Koizumi rolled her eyes at her friend's snarky comment. "You know what I mean."

Unfortunatly, it seemed as if Hinata's worrying was justified. A few seconds later, the movie stopped playing, much to everyone's confusion. An employee then ran up to the front of the theatere and using a microphone, he began addressing the audience.

"Attention everyone!" The employee shouted. "This theatere is currently the target of a robbery. To make sure everyone here is safe, we've locked all the back entrances. However, we don't know how long it will hold them back. As such, please exit through the front entrances located near the screen please. Thank you for your attention and apologies for the inconvenience."

After saying what he needed to say, the employee fled the building, leaving behind a flabbergasted audience. However, it wasn't long until everyone started to realize the danger they were in. With loud cries and screams, everyone began making their way towards the front exits. Among those who were screaming was Souda, who may or may not have been louder than everyone else.

"OH SHIT, A ROBBERY!? EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the mechanic screamed, earning a slap to the face from Koizumi, who was looking extremely startled herself.

"Souda, shut up!" Koizumi growled. "I understand you're scared right now, but you need to calm down. Panicing will only make things worse."

"Indeed," Sonia agreed. "It is basic military knowledge to not scream when faced with danger."

"...Y-you guys are right. I-I need to stay calm," Souda said. With some newfound confidence, Souda made his way to the exit. "Let's get the hell out of here."

0000

"Wow, today was more eventful than Ibuki was expecting," Mioda told her friends once they exited the movie theater. Currently, everyone who wasn't held hostage by the robbers were gathered in the parking lot, where several police cars were parked. The cars were arranged in such a way that it was creating a barrier around all the innocent civilians while blocking the front entrance of the theater. In addition, all the other exits were locked once everyone was believed to have evacuated.

"I don't think I'll be going to the movie theateres for a long time," Souda responded as a police officer walked up to the group."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need to ask you an important question," the officer said, catching the attention of the group of friends. "You four entered the movie theater together, right?"

"That would be correct," Sonia answered. "May I ask why you wish to know this?"

"I just wanted to make sure everyone got out of the theatere safely. It would be a shame if the robber had other hostages."

"Yeah, that'd be terrible," Souda said with a nervous chuckle. However, it was at this moment that Mioda noticed something was wrong.

"Uh, Ibuki isn't the best at math, but weren't there five of us?"

Looking at her friends, Koizumi began taking a headcount, only to freeze when she realized someone was indeed missing. "U-uh, gouys? Where's Hinata?"

"I could have sworn he was next to me while we were still inside," Souda answered. Sonia nodded in agreement.

"As could I. Perhaps he might have tripped and was locked inside? Or maybe he could be with another group of people."

As everone began to worry, the police officer could only look at the building in fear, hoping the young boy was alright. "Oh dear..."

0000

"...Did you seriously bring that ugly thing with you?" Izuru asked Hinata telepathically as the superhuman changed into his costume. Having dived behind the theatere's projecter screen while everone was panicing, the boy refused to let the robbers get away scot-free. There was also the fact the robbers could have hostages that bothered Hinata, pushing him to take matters into his own hands. It didn't help that the police were powerless to do anything with hostages involved.

"Of course I did. You never know when a hero is needed. Also, my costume isn't ugly. It's just a bit... underdeveloped."

"Sure it is," the celestial being snarked, rollong his eyes. How Hinata knew he was doing so was a mystery even to him. After all, the reserve course student knew next to nothing about Izuru's powers. "I'm surprised you're still taking this 'hero buisness' seriously. Normally, an adolesent such as youself would grow bored of something after doing it more than once."

"Even if I get bored, I can't stop being Izuru," Hinata stated. "People look up to me, rely on me. Dropping the hero act would only hurt them. And as if I would give up being something more than I really am. Izuru is here to stay."

"Suit yourself. But could you please change your name?"

Ignoring Izuru, Hinata tyed up his bandanna mask before craking his knuckles. "Time for Izuru to make his next big appearence."

"Sometimes, I really hate you," Izuru told the young hero. "You make it too easy to do so. Oh, and good luck trying to unlock the doors."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Dammit, I hope the owner of the theater doesn't mind a bit of collateral damage."

"...I'm pretty sure they will."

0000

"Hey dude, the cops are here," the shorter robber told his ally. As one could expect, the taller robber wasn't too thrilled to hear that.

"Fuck! Listen, if they come inside the building, be prepared to shoot one of our hostages. There's no way I'm going to jail."

"Got it," the shorter robber said before pointing his gun at the hostages, giving them a hungry look while doing so. At the moment, all the hostages could do was pray for a miracle, unaware that they would get what they asked for soon enough.

*CRASH!*

Looking to their left, both the hostages and robbers were shocked to see that a young boy somehow managed to plow down a steel door.

"Crap that hurts," Hinata muttered to himself, rubbing his injured arm. Izuru could only roll his eyes at the sceen he had just witnessed.

"You are possibly the biggest idiot I know...of course it's going to hurt after rushing a door. You're not that strong."

"W-who the fuck are you?" The shorter robber asked after recomposing himself. After all, it wasn't everyday someone sees a locked steel door knock down because of some kid. Seeing the looks of fear plastered both robbers' faces, Hinata could only smirk.

"The name's Izuru, protector of the innocent and spreader of hope," Hinata informed them as he held the steel door under his right arm, ready to use it as a weapon if need be. "You picked the wrong day to rob this place."

The two robbers looked at one another before pointing their guns at the vigilante. "D-don't move or else we'll shoot you."

"I'd like to see you try," Hinata taunted, glad they were falling into his trap. He was hoping to spook them enough that they would focus only on him, forgetting about the hostages. However, he had planned on intimidating them via other means than by holding a steel door. Then again, he never planned on rushing a steel door in the first place...

Taking Hinata's taunt as a challenge, both robbers began to point their guns at Hinata, unaware he was analyzing their every move. Based on the way they were holding and raising their guns, the vigilante could tell they were quite experienced with their weapons. However, they were not professionals. Running at them with superhuman speeds, Hinata slammed the steel door into the shorter robber, knocking him out without any problems. Dropping the door, Hinata then turned to face the other robber who was currently pointing a gun at his face. Managing to move his arm quick enough, Hinata crushed the gun by squeezing it with all his strength, right as the robber pulled the trigger, making the weapon useless. However, the gun did manage to damage the boy's hand a bit for the bullet struck his hand upon squeezing.

"Damn," the boy muttered, shaking his hand as an attempt to ease the pain. Looking at his hand, Hinata almost vomited. A large portion of the skin on his palm was missing, blood covering his hand.

'Oh well, seems like I'll have to fight with one hand,' Hinata thought to himself as he stared down the taller robber, who seemed to be extremely scared at the moment. "Listen man, all you have to do is surrender and turn youself in. If you do so, then I won't hurt you. However, if you still want to fight, then I have no problems with kicking your ass. So what's it going to be?"

"..." Upon hearing Hinata's little speech, the taller robber immediately began weigh his options. On one hand, he really didn't want to go to jail. On the other hand, there was no way he'd be able to win in a fight against the vigilante. If he was going to jail, then he wanted to do so without a concussion. "Alright, you win. I surrender."

Hearing this, Hinata smiled. "Good. Now take your friend and let the nice police officers take you to your new home."

0000

After watching the robber take his friend to the police, Hinata immediately slipped out of the theater. Looking around, he noticed that there were still a few people watching the police surrounding the theater. He contemplated checking to see if his friends were still around, but he decided not to seeing as his hand was still busted. As such, the boy decided to go home instead. Taking his phone out to check the time, the boy noticed he had several missed calls from both Koizumi and Souda.

'I should let them know that I'm OK,' Hinata mentally told himself. Glancing at the phone, he decided to call Souda, not wanting Koizumi to yell at him for making her worry. That was a speech he wasn't willing to listen to at the moment.

"Yo! This is Souda," the mechanic said upon answering his cellphone. "Who's this?"

"Do you not check who's calling you?" Hinata jokingly asked, hoping to break some tension.

"DUDE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Souda responded, causing Hinata to wince. "We were worried sick about you."

"Sorry, I ran away," Hinata answered, feigning shame. "I got separated from you guys and got scared."

"...eh, it's fine," the mechanic replied as the sound of a motor played in the background. It seemed the mechanic was busy at the moment, explaining why he accepted Hinata's crappy excuse without question. "Just text us next time, OK?"

"Sure, because I totally plan on entering the scene of a robbery again."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," the mechanic said with a laugh. "Listen dude, I'm glad you're OK and all, but I have something important I need to do. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Hinata replied before shutting off his phone. However, it seemed as if he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, for he somehow managed to bump into someone, knocking them down.

"Gah!"

"Oh crap! Are you ok?"

0000

Location: Unknown.

Time: Unknown.

"How amusing," A shadow of a high school girl said as she stared at a television. She was currently watching reruns of all the released security footage of Izuru's heroic acts, from his first battle up to his recent encounter at the movie theater. "Who would have ever known that super-humans exist? Upupupupu, how despairful. It certainty puts a dent in my plans of plunging the world in eternal despair. Oh well, it's nothing that a quick phone call won't solve..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: As mentioned before, I plan on writing a new story. The story is an AU of Danganronpa V3 where instead of Shuichi Saihara being the shy detective we know and love, he's a wise cracking vigilante who kills those he sees as 'evil.' Can such a person still stop the killing game? Or will his recklessness get himself killed instead? Now, let us jump right into the preview, shall we?
> 
> "Yo Iruma! I need that big brain of yours again," Shuichi said as he waltzed into the cafeteria, where the ultimate inventor was currently enjoying a sandwich. Though initially pissed off that her alone time was interrupted, the inventor soon cooled down upon seeing that it was her childhood friend who was the one speaking to her.
> 
> "What the hell do you want this time?" Miu asked between bites. Despite the wording of the question, no hostility was could be detected. In fact, it seemed as if she was generally happy that the detective needed her help.
> 
> Giving her a confident smirk, Shuichi replied. "I need you to make me three cameras that'll immediately take pictures upon detecting motion. Think you can handle that?"
> 
> "Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm Miu fucking Irma, the smartest person alive!" The inventor declared loudly. "I can easily make those cameras you want even with those shitty five dollar ones made for kids. But why the hell do you need cameras anyways? Are you going to do some late night pervin' or something?"
> 
> "Hah, I wish," Shuichi replied with a laugh. "Nah, the reason I need them is because I think I managed to find a way to catch the mastermind."
> 
> "Seriously? No shit?"
> 
> "No shit. While exploring the school, I found a hidden door near the library that only opens when some sort of card is swiped in the card reader next to it. If I can catch the bastard going through the door, then I know just who to kill later on. This is our best bet at ending the killing game, and it's something only we can do. So, do you mind making me some photographic doohickeys gorgeous?"
> 
> "Tch, if it's to catch the mastermind, then you bet your balls I'll make you those cameras," Miu replied. "Then again, I'd make the cameras for you even if you were actually going to creep on some girls."
> 
> "Thanks Miu," Shuichi said. "I'm glad you're here. It makes everything a bit more tolerable."
> 
> "Right back at you stupid," The inventor said with a genuine smile. "I'm guessing you're going to want me to keep my fucking mouth shut about this, right?"
> 
> "Can you? That'd be much appreciated. The last thing I want is for someone to screw up my plans. Not everyone here is smart like us."
> 
> "Consider it done. Now, can I get back to my fucking sandwich already?"
> 
> "Sure," Shuichi replied. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of all that goodness for much longer. I'll see you later."
> 
> With a small wave, Shuichi left the cafeteria as Iruma went back to her sandwich. Walking back to his room, a dark smile formed on the detective's face.
> 
> 'Whoever's the sick bastard that kidnapped us, they better watch themselves at all times. When I find them, I'll make them wish they were never born. After all, there's no room for villains in this world..."


	7. Minor Character Developement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, Fire Sash here with another chapter of Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who's shown support for this story. It means a lot to me. Secondly, I have an announcement to make: I switched the program that I use to write my stories, so there should be a significant improvement to my grammar. Lastly, couple suggestions are still open for this story, so vote now. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).

*The camera is rolling, all while Hinata is staring at his phone, unaware that it was doing so yet again*

I should have never opened the link Hanamura sent me. More importantly, I’m surprised people think it’s a good idea to draw naked pictures of me and the rest of the Danganronpa cast. I mean, we’re underaged for petes sake!

*Eventually Hinata realizes the camera is rolling and puts away his phone*

I’m guessing you all heard that? Good, ‘cause I now have a request for you all; stop drawing naked pictures of us. The last thing I want to see is Komaeda's crotch when I search up the word hope. 

*After the little mini-rant, Hinata recomposes himself*

Anyways, Last time on Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero, I stopped a movie theater from being robbed and bumped into a girl. That’s it. Man, when are the actual villains going to come? I could use a good challenge… oh, you’re still here? Well, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy the story I guess while I burn my eyes...

 

0000

Location: Hope’s Peak Academy 

‘They’re getting close,’ a girl thought to herself as she feverishly typed on her laptop. ‘At this rate, they’re going to find me.’

To those who don’t truly know her, the girl was Chiaki Nanami, the ‘ultimate gamer’ and perhaps one of the most spacy individuals alive. However, those involved with her creation know that she’s so much more than some gamer.

You might be asking yourself, ‘what the hell do you mean by creation?’ Well… that's what she is, a being who owes her existence to science. She isn’t human, she’s an AI occupying an artificial body created in a laboratory owned by the Towa group, the most technologically advanced company in the world. 

Nanami’s reason for existing was to be a tool. After her creation, the Towa group planned on making more artificial humans to take on jobs far too dangerous for normal civilians, such as spy work or military work. Nanami was intended to serve as the former, given peak leveled intelligence and a slight boost in agility to accomplish this goal. She even had the ability to hook herself to most computers via a hole in her neck she covered up with her hoodie.

Of course, her creation was done in secret, for it was illegal to create artificial humans in Japan. The Towa group did try to get permission from Japan’s prime minister, but were denied. This was only seen as a setback however, for the Towa group continued the project, the project being monitored by Haji Towa, son of the current manager of the Towa company.

At the lab, she was constantly reminded by those looking after her that she wasn’t human. She was treated inhumanely, forced to do extremely difficult tasks even by her standards. Failure to do so resulted in severe punishment. 

Eventually, the girl had enough. One day, Nanami devised a plan to escape her prison forever. Managing to pickpocket her cell’s key, the girl broke free. However, before she left, she hooked herself to one of the company’s computers and managed to deactivate the tracking device they placed on her while also removing all the files detailing her existence. 

Upon breaking out, she took shelter with the person who designed her, Chihiro Fujisaki, a programming prodigy who never wanted any of this to happen. The programmer had been tricked into creating Nanami after all, believing the government wanted the AI. 

From there, the girl was eventually given her name and soon developed an obsession for video games, her intellect allowing her to eventually earn her title as the ultimate gamer. Sadly, her life as a project doesn’t seem like it’ll end soon, for the Towa group was still after her. Though they couldn’t track her, she was able to find a way to track them, which is why she knew how close they were to finding her.  
“What should I do now?” Nanami asked herself. She couldn’t tell the authorities about her, for they wouldn’t believe her. She could find a way to throw her persurers off her trail, but knowing Haji and the Towa group, it won’t take them long to find her. Doing so would only delay the inevitable.

Spending all of her Sunday thinking of a way to escape her captors, Nanami was only able to come up with two ideas. First off, she could move to another country. However, all the Towa group had to do was make her an international criminal and then she’ll have the entire world after her. The did have the power to do so. Her second idea wasn’t much better; attempting to take down the Towa group by exposing them. After all, she was one girl facing one of the most powerful groups in the world with members almost equalling her intellectual level. There was no way she’d win.

Eventually disconnecting herself from her laptop and shutting it off, Nanami decided to watch some TV. Flipping through the channels, Nanami was unable to find anything that interested her, that is, until something on one the the various news channel the televisions at Hope's Peak Academy had. Currently, they were airing a report on the attempted robbery that occurred at the local movie theater that supposedly occurred a few hours ago. It was supposedly stopped by a vigilante known as Izuru.

Though Nanami did know of his existence due to a certain mechanic and hope maniac constantly gushing over him, but she did have to admit, he intrigued her. After all, he could be another AI created by the Towa group after her escaped who was on the run as well. However, Nanami did have her doubts. After all, despite the technology at the Towa group’s disposal, there was no way they could ever create a human strong enough to barge steel doors down, much less one who could snap a gun into two. The most the AI’s detailed in the Towa group could do was lift nearly a ton. Whoever this boy was, he seemed to be less human than her.

“Perhaps he can help me…” Nanami muttered to herself. Part of her was eager to track down this mysterious individual, for he might be strong enough to help her overthrow the Towa group. However, another part of her was a bit wary of the boy. He was a masked vigilante for crying out loud. He was actually wanted by the police. Then again, she didn’t have many options left…

 

“I’ll meet with him, then I’ll make a decision...hopefully,” the girl said with a yawn. Unfortunately, this would take a few days, weeks even. He wore a mask for a reason after all…

0000

Location: Mahiru Koizumi’s House

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Koizumi growled at her family, or more specifically, her dad. Her mom was in America right now helping out with some photoshoot. 

“Does it look like I am?” the photographer’s father stated with apathy. “Now, I believe you have some job hunting to do.”

 

“And why should I have to be the one to get a job?” Koizumi asked the man, anger present in her voice. “Last time I checked, you’re healthy enough to work. You just choose not to, you lazy bum.”

“Don’t you forget who’s in charge here,’’ the man of the house replied, giving his daughter a challenging glare, one which she happily returned. “I’ve sacrificed enough of my time raising you, the least you can do is start earning back the money I’ve wasted on you.”

“For the love of...you are honestly the dumbest person I’ve ever met. If you didn’t want to waste money, then why did you decide to have a KID! And honestly, what have you ever done for me? Mom’s the one sacrificing her ass off trying to provide for us while you’re relaxing yours. Hell, I’ve done more for her than you ever have, and you’ve been with her longer than I’ve been alive. If money’s really that much of a problem, then YOU do something about it.”

“You know, I think you forget who’s in charge of who,” the man growled at his daughter. “I have no problem getting off this couch and whipping your disobedient ass. If I don’t want to work, then I don’t have to. There’s nothing you or your mother can do about it.”

“Fuck off.” Giving her father the middle finger, Koizumi left the house and began walking around her neighborhood. Her father was one of the only people who could get her to curse, and it was clear as to why this is the case. Simply put, he was a leech who fed off the hard work of others. Koizumi didn’t even know why her mother was still with him.

“Stupid idiot. Can’t even bother to clean up after himself,” the red head grumbled to herself as she continued walking. Eventually, something caught her eye. On the windowsill of her neighborhood’s local newspaper’s office was a ‘help wanted’ sign asking for a photographer. Taking a closer look at the sign, it stated that the company was looking for someone who would be capable of photographing the vigilante known as Izuru. 

“Huh, seems interesting,” the girl remarked to herself. To be honest, while she didn’t agree with Izuru’s ways of handling crime, the hero did interest her. “Now how much are they paying…”

Further reading the notice, Koizumi’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and glee upon seeing that the company was offering almost 10000 yen for each picture of the vigilante. Man was she lucky to have found a job offering so soon, and a good one to boot. 

“It’s official, I’ve gotta get that job,” Koizumi declared to herself before running back home to get some of her old photos. While she had full confidence on her ability to get the job, she did need to show proof as to why she was known as the ultimate photographer.   
Location: With Hajime Hinata

“Ah jeez, I didn’t mean to bump into you. Are you okay?” Hinata asked as he helped a purple haired girl stand up. Taking a good look at the girl, Hinata recognized her as on of Koizumi’s friends who went to the arcade with him, the ‘ultimate nurse’ Mikan Tsumiki.

“I-I’m fine,” the girl meekly responded. “I-I’m sorry for not moving out of your way fast enough.”

“Listen, it’s fine,” Hinata said, trying to diffuse the situation as fast as he could. He remembered Koizumi telling him that the nurse had a habit of making everything negative in the world seem like it was her fault, possibly as a result of some sort of abuse she suffered in the past. “It was my fault in the first place, so let’s just leave it at that.”

“O-okay, Hinata, right? If you d-don’t mind me asking, could I remember your name?”

“Uh, sure. Go ahead,” Hinata replied, scratching his head as an attempt to distract him from the awkwardness of this conversation. The boy was about to leave when he heard a gasping noise come from Tsumiki. Attempting to search for what was causing the girl to become so riled up, he eventually got his answer when the nurse grabbed his bleeding hand and began inspecting it.

‘Shit! I should have hidden that better.’

“W-what happened to your hand?! Nearly your entire palm is missing!” Tsumiki asked the boy as she continued to inspect his hand.

“Oh that? Uh, I scratched myself while trying to stop my fall,” Hinata lied as an attempt to cover up the true cause of his injury. 

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Izuru asked Hinata telepathically. “I could make a better excuse in my sleep.”

‘Shut up you,’ Hinata mentally told Izuru. Gently removing his hand from hers, Hinata gave the nurse a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, this will heal in a few hours.”

“A-are you crazy? A cut this large will take days to heal and might even get infected! Y-you can’t leave this unattended!” Upon saying this, the girl immediately began pulling the boy towards a random direction. Well, she was trying to, but Hinata’s superhuman strength made it impossible for her to actually achieve such a feat.

“Uh, where are you taking me?”

“M-my house, s-so I can treat this wound,” Tsumiki said as she continued trying to pull him. Eventually realizing the girl wasn’t going to give up anytime soon, Hinata reluctantly allowed the nurse to guide him towards her house.

0000

“A-and done,” Tsumiki said once she finished wrapping Hinata’s hand in bandages. After fully examining the cut, Tsumiki had washed his hand with alcohol before wrapping it with bandages. Much to her surprise, Hinata didn’t even flinch when the alcohol touched his skin, something which even the strongest individuals would have felt. “T-thankfully, the cut wasn’t as deep as I thought, so these bandages will do for now. J-just make sure to wash your hands after touching anything so that the cut won’t get infected.”

“Heh, thanks,” Hinata replied, honored that the nurse would take time out of her busy day to help him, even when he didn’t really need any. “I can see why they call you the ultimate nurse.”

“U-uh, it’s nothing, really,” the nurse said, trying to downplay herself. However, Hinata wasn’t having any of that today. 

“Only the ultimate would bring someone they barely know into their home just to heal a scratch. Take more pride in your talent.”

“O-okay… I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Hinata told her before standing up. “Listen, as much as I’d love to stay here and chat, it’s getting late and my parents are probably worried sick about me, so I gotta go now. Thanks again for helping me.”

“N-no problem. Stay safe,” the nurse said as Hinata began exiting her house. Once he left, Tsumiki let loose a loud sigh. “I-I can see why Koizumi likes him so much. He’s really nice.”

0000

It was now midnight in Japan, a time where even the busiest of people took time to relax. Hinata was not one of those people. Jumping from building top to building top, the boy was dressed in his superhero attire, scoping the surrounding area for crime. Thankfully, it seemed no one was causing any trouble tonight.

“Hey Izuru?”

“What?”

“Could you, like, use your powers to scope out the area for me?”  
”And why would I do that?”

“Because smartass, it’s certainly more efficient than me leaping all over the place to catch a crook.”

“...As I said before, I’m not helping you any further than I have already,” Izuru said in annoyance. “You humans can be so lazy and needy sometimes.”

“...And now I remember why I don’t start conversations with you,” Hinata grumbled under his breath. Before the celestial being could even respond, Hinata managed to spot a suspicious group of people gathering around one another. From what Hinata could see, there were about five people in the group. 

“Well, looks like I might actually be able to kick butt tonight,” Hinata whispered to himself as he silently began scaling the building so he could listen to their conversation. 

“Well boys, we got the goods. Now the question is, where should we sell them?”

“How about Tokyo? It’s a big city, so we’re bound to find some drug addicts over there.”

“Yeah, but that also makes it easier for us to be caught. I was thinking somewhere small, like Ine.”

“That’ll put us in even more risk of being caught. Let’s just go for somewhere in between big and small. I’ve always wanted to visit Kamakura…”

“Yeah, I like that idea,” Hinata chimed in. “I’ve always wanted to see the Kotoku-in Temple’s Great Buddha statue. Rumor has it that the jail cells are also top notch.”

“I like the way this man thi- HEY! Who the hell are you?”

“Me? I’m sure you’ve seen me on the news before,” Hinata said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself. 

“Damnit! Out of everyone to find out our plans, it had to be Izuru,” one of the men groaned in annoyance before drawing his weapon, the others doing so shortly after. However, before he could even fully pull it out, Hinata struck him across the face with a powerful left hook, knocking him out cold.

“Hey now, can’t we play nice?” Hinata asked the drug dealers, only to realize what he’s done a second later. “Um, I guess that’s a no…”

With the first man knocked out, Hinata turned his attention towards the other four, who had now drawn their weapons. Thankfully, it turned out they only had pocket knives on them, making Hinata’s job easier.

“Really, a pocket knife?” Hinata asked as he dodged one of the men’s attacks before knocking him out with a powerful knee kick. “That’s all you bring to defend yourselves? If that’s the case, then it doesn’t matter where you go, you’ll still be caught anyways. Now, do you want to end up like your friends, or do you want to surrender peacefully?”

Looking at their fallen comrades, the three men concluded that they would be no match for the vigilante, especially without a gun. As such, two of the men dropped their weapons and raised their hands in defeat. However, the third refused to do so despite the odds being heavily against him. 

“You two are really going to surrender after we’ve worked our asses off to come this far?” The third man asked his allies. “Tch, cowards.”

Running towards Hinata, the man tried to stab him, only for the boy to effortlessly sidestep out of the way, causing the man to fall down. However, he wasn’t giving up yet, for once he got up, he continued to swing at the boy at a desperate attempt to keep his drug dealing business a secret, only for his attempts to be futile for all his attacks were either blocked or avoided. Eventually growing tired of watching the man struggle, Hinata grabbed the man’s arm before slamming his head into his, knocking the criminal out. 

Turning around, Hinata gave the conscious criminals a smile. “Can I trust you to wait with me until the police come to pick you guys up?”

Seeing them nod, Hinata hid in the shadows, only to continue his patrol once the police arrested the drug dealers.

0000

“So let me get this straight, you now have a job for the local newspaper that pays you to take photos of Izuru?“ Souda asked Koizumi as the three friends walked to school together the next day. Just like Hinata told Tsumiki, his hand had already fully healed. He still kept the bandages on through to avoid suspicion. Whenever anyone asked, he would just use the same excuse he gave Tsumiki, that he fell and hurt his hand while trying to stop his fall.

“For the thousandth time Souda, yes I did,” Koizumi told him. 

“Dude, you gotta let me tag along one day!”

“What? Why?”  
“‘Cause, I wanna see Izuru in action in person. Now I’ll have an excuse to do so.”

“Fine, only if you promise not to ruin the photos by getting in them.”

“I promise,” Souda said, holding his right hand to his heart.

“Congrats on getting that position,” Hinata said, giving her a warm smile. However, on the inside, he was nervous. Now the possibility of one of his friends discovering his secret identity was increased by a crap ton. He’ll have to be more careful from now on. “I told you that your talent wasn’t useless.”

“S-shut up!” Koizumi told him. Despite the harsh words, Hinata knew that was her special way of thanking him. “This isn’t anything special.”

“You’re not serious, right?” Hinata asked her. “Being put in charge of photographing a superhuman by a large company at such a young age is certainly something special.”

“I hafta agree with my soul brother,” Souda stated. “You’re always putting yourself down.”

Looking at her two best friends, Koizumi could only smile at their kind words. “Thanks. I’m glad I decided to keep you guys around.”

“Same here,” Hinata said. “I was thinking that this weekend we do something together, just the three of us, like the good old times. You in?”

“Sure,” Koizumi said, her smile never falting. 

“Hell yeah! In fact, I got the perfect idea on what we should do.”

“...And now I’m worried,” Hinata mumbled to Koizumi, causing her to laugh in response.

“Yep, I’m glad we’re still friends.”


	8. Getting the Ball Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome back to Hajime Hinata Ultimate Hero. First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating earlier. High school has honestly been the most shitty thing I've ever had to experience, and as such, sucked out my motivation for writing any of my stories. But, now I'm officially both a college freshman and on summer break, which means I'll be updating my stories once every two weeks, sometimes even earlier. If you didn't notice, I've already updated Unhinged. In addition, I have other stories planned, such as a Fire Emblem Awakening one, and two Danganronpa crossovers; one with Total Drama and one with Venom. I'll start those when I'm halfway done with one of my stories, which should be soon, assuming you're interested in these ideas of course. Also, another thing, this is another 'relaxed chapter.' Why? Because, I'm setting up some of this story's future arcs while also getting the ball rolling for shippings. Speaking of which, you can still vote in the the review section for who you want Hinata to end up with. In a chapter or two, the story will pick up in action, I promise. Now, I've rambled on long enough, so let's get right into the story. Review and enjoy :-).

*Hinata was currently sitting in the same white room he usually does his introductions at. As the camera begins to roll, he flashes the audience a small smile.*

Hey, everyone, long time no see. I honestly thought this crap would've been cancelled by now, but it seems that the higher ups are just slow when it comes to doing their jobs. Looking at you FireSlash.

*In the background, a voice which seems to belong to a male college student can be heard spouting massive amounts of excuses, most of them resulting from high school. However, Hinata completely ignores the voice and continues the introduction.*

But, although it seems like all I do is complain in these introductions, I’ll admit that it’s good to be back. Anyways, last time, while I interacted with the ultimate nurse, it seems two people are now after the Ultimate Vigilante Izuru, one of them being my good friend Koizumi while the other is an AI trying to declare war on a corrupted business empire. Let’s just hope that I can keep my identity a secret from them. I’d really rather not have my friends worry about me more than they already do…

0000

“The fuck happened to your hand?” Natsumi asked as Hinata sat down next to her. The two were currently waiting for homeroom to start and seeing as neither of them had many friends in the reserve course, they often relied on one another for company. Hinata honestly didn’t understand why one of the Yakuza’s leading members chose to hang out with an average joe like him when there were so many other options, but he wasn’t complaining. Sure, she was rude and obnoxious, but Hinata could tell that deep down, she was actually a decent person. Jealousy and her position just prevented that side of her from being displayed. 

“I fell down and scraped my hand trying to prevent myself from suffering a concussion,” Hinata replied, shrugging his shoulders as he used the same cover up story he’s been using for the past few days. 

“Wow, that’s fucking hilarious,” the girl said, laughing at the boy’s story, tempting Hinata to take back all the kind things he’s thought about her. “How lame. You must’ve been SO embarrassed…”

Hinata rolled his eyes at the gangster. “Hah, hah. Very funny.”

“So, can I see it? The scar I mean...”

“What? Hell no!” Quickly moving his hand out of sight, Hinata gave the girl a questioning glance. Nevermind that the cut had already healed and he was only wearing the bandages to avoid suspicion, the fact she wanted to see his supposed injury somewhat creeped him out.

“Tch, weak. In the Yakuza, everyone’s willing to share scars with each other. Think of it as a red badge of courage. All the younger guys are always flocking to show me their shit. As if that’ll impress me…”

“So then why do you want to see mine?” Hinata questioned the girl. “It’s not like I got this from a fight.”

“Well, there’s nothing else going on, and I’m bored.”

“So how about do some homework? I’m sure you don’t do it at home. Or at all.”

“Ew, no,” Natsumi said before pretending that she had to throw up. “Who do you think I am, a loser? I’ve got better shit to do.”

“Like being bored and doing nothing?”

“Yeah. Literally anything’s better than homework. Speaking of things better than homework, my dad’s hosting a huge party next weekend for the gang. Normally we’re not allowed to invite outsiders, but my bro and I are the exceptions. So, wanna come?”

“Wait, you’re inviting a nobody like me to such a huge event? Why?”

“Well, I love a good party and all, but I get so fucking bored when I’m alone. Fuyuhiko’s got his bodyguard, and the only company I tend to get are guys trying to throw themselves at me. Having someone I give some sort of fuck about might actually let me enjoy this party for once.”

“Let me guess, I’m not allowed to say no, am I?”

“Nope,” Natsumi said, giving him a cheeky grin. “And if you don’t show up, I’ll be upset. So you better pull out your fancy clothes and prepare for the party of a lifetime. It’ll be good for you. After all, a dork like you needs to get out more.”

“God, what’ll my parents think?” Hinata mumbled to himself. To be honest, they would care less if he was going to a party, but if they were to find out it would be hosted by the Yakuza, then they’d flip. It seems like Hinata will be keeping another secret from them, as well as his friends.

Well, at least the party wasn’t when he was supposed to be hanging out with Koizumi and Souda. “Ugh, just give me the time and address…”

0000

Though she loved being in the main course, there were times when Koizumi wished she had enrolled in the reserve course instead. Today was one of those days. Ever since Hinata began showing up to her house with various injuries, the photographer has been worrying about him nonstop. She has asked her friend Sato to keep an eye on him, but so far, the only thing the girl reported that made her nervous was that he had recently started hanging out with Natsumi. 

Koizumi didn’t like this one bit. She knew the girl was bad news. After all, she was part of the Yakuza. Even if she wasn’t, Natsumi was a rowdy and violent individual. If Hinata continued to spend time with her, then it’ll only be a matter of time before he he would get himself in trouble. 

Despite knowing all this, Koizumi didn’t think the Yakuza was responsible for his injuries. Hinata wasn’t stupid. When something screamed dangerous, he’d know to run away. He hasn’t detached himself from her or Souda either, something which he surely would’ve done if Natsumi had begun to influence his behavior. 

But if it wasn’t Natsumi’s doing, then what could be the cause of Hinat’s injuries?

“I just don’t know,” Koizumi grumbled to herself as she laid her head on the table she was sitting at. Sadly, although she tried to do so silently, she ended up banging her head on the table, getting the attention of her entire class.

“Koizumi, are you ok?” her homeroom teacher, Ms. Yukizome asked her. Looking at the former ultimate housekeeper, Koizumi let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, sorry. I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

Though it was clear Yukizome saw right through her lie, the teacher decided not to pry, for now. “Ok.”

“Geez, still thinking about Hinata?” Souda asked her. The two were sitting next to one another, something they did everyday seeing how close they were to one another. 

“How can I not?” Koizumi replied. “You’ve seen the scars.”

“Yeah. At first I thought it was nothing, but it seems to be a constant thing now. Hmm… I think a little investigation is in order.”

“...What?”

“You want to know what’s wrong with Hinata, right? Well, the only way we’re going to get anywhere is if we play detective. We’ll have fun while also finding out what’s wrong with Hinata!”

Looking down at her desk, Koizumi realized that maybe hosting an investigation wouldn’t be the worst thing. Truth be told, she knew that no matter what she did, she won’t be able to make Hinata spill the beans as the where he’s getting so many injuries from. “You know, you might be right. But we need to make sure he doesn’t know what we’re doing. He’ll be pissed.

“Don’t worry,” Souda said, flashing her a confident smile. “I got that covered.”

0000

“It’s official, girls are weird,” Hinata mumbled to himself as he removed his bandaged hand from Sonia’s grip. When the day day to an end, Hinata had texted his two friends to see if they’d be walking home with him, only for them to say that they’d be staying after school. Apparently they had some sort of project to complete. So, the boy began walking home alone, but before he could even leave the campus, he was greeted by the ultimate princess who apparently heard about his injury and wanted to check if he was alright. Upon getting confirmation that the reserve course student was indeed ok, she began asking him to show her his scar, causing the boy to become incredibly confused and freaked out at the same time. “Sonia, why do you even want to see my scar?”

“Is it not common practice in Japan for someone to display their battle marks to those who request it?” The girl asked with confusion. 

“Uh, not really. And I didn’t get this from a fight. I fell.”

“Oh, I see. How disappointing,” the girl said, a small frown forming on her face.

‘Maybe I should’ve made up a cooler cover up story…’ Hinata thought to himself as he saw her frown. However, it didn't last long, for a few seconds later, the smile which normally plastered her face returned. 

“Hinata, I have a favor which I must ask from you,” the princess stated, shocking Hinata. What could she possibly want from an reserve course student like him?

“Uh, sure. What is it?”

“I wish to know more about Japanese culture and I would like you to be my tutor.”

“Uh, why me specifically?”

“You can be considered a typical working class member of Japanese society, correct?”

“Ouch, that hurts,” Hinata said, wincing. He personally hated it when people commented about his lack of unique traits. However, he knew the princess wasn’t doing it to be rude, so it didn’t hurt THAT much. 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Nah, it’s fine. But yeah. You’re not wrong, though Souda is one as well. You could’ve easily asked him.”

“...There’s a reason I asked you instead…” Sonia awkwardly stated. It seemed Koizumi was right about Sonia not really liking Souda.

“...Alrighty then. There’s just one problem, I’m no expert on Japanese culture, even though I live here.”

Upon hearing this, Sonia began to frown in disappointment. “Oh. I see…” 

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you,” Hinata hastily told her. He had no idea what came over him, but seeing her frown made him want to help her more. ‘Is this the power of the ultimate princess?’

“Oh, how so?”

“How about we take one day of the week to do some exploring. We’ll visit several spots which can give us more information about Japanese culture. This way you get a chance to learn about a new culture while I get a chance to learn more about the society I live in. Is that fine with you?”

“What a wonderful idea!” Sonia responded in glee at Hinata’s suggestion before giving the boy a hug. “Thank you Hinata!”

“Er, no problem,” Hinata said, awkwardly holding the girl. He certainly didn’t expect to be hugged by the ultimate princess, well, ever. The looks of jealousy he got from his fellow reserve course students didn’t make things any better. “Just give me your contact information so we can set up a schedule.” 

0000

“Ok, now this is getting ridiculous,” Hinata grumbled to himself as he stood face to face with Pekoyama. It seems like he was quite popular with the ladies today. After exchanging contact information with Sonia, Hinata began his walk home when he had the feeling he was being followed. Though he initially ignored the feeling, eventually it became too overbearing, causing him to take action. Checking the surrounding area, he was surprised to see a certain swordswoman was stalking him from the shadows.  
“I’m impressed,” Pekoyama told him. “Normally, people I stalk don’t find me until it’s too late.”

Hinata just gave her a tired look, having already dealt with a lot of nonsense today. “...Ignoring that last part, why were you following me?” 

“I was under direct orders to do so,” the girl calmly replied, confusing Hinata even further.

“Who the hell would hire the ultimate swordswoman to follow me?” He asked her. 

“It was a direct order from Natsumi Kuzuryu. Typically I wouldn’t disclose such information, but she told me she could care less if you found out.”

“Wait, you’re a part of the Yakuza as well?” Hinata asked in disbelief. Truth be told, he honestly didn’t expect someone like her to be involved in a gang. However, upon learning this, Hinata was immediately able to discern her role in the gang due to past behavior. “Hold on, you’re Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard aren’t you? That would explain why I always see you two together.”

A brief flash of panic appeared in the girl’s normally cold and glaring eyes, but it eventually died down. After all, her young master’s sister seemed to trust the boy to the extent where she’d share personal information with him. “...Yes, I am his bodyguard and hitwoman. I do ask that you keep this a secret for I cannot guarantee your survival if anyone else found out by your hand.”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Hinata said with a nervous laugh. He might as well be a part of the Yakuza at this rate. “So, why did Natsumi have you follow me?”

“She wished to get your address and phone number,” Pekoyama admitted. “She hoped that by learning where you lived, she’d be able to send you a letter with her number.”

“She could’ve just given it to me at school.”

“Despite what you may believe, Natsumi’s quite shy when it comes to these sort of things,” Pekoyama informed him. “You’re her first friend.”

“Really?” Hinata asked. “Who would’ve known…”

Pekoyama gave him an small nod. “Indeed. While popular, Natsumi has never bothered making friends. According to her, no one’s been worth her time. Since she’s decided to put some sort of level of trust in you, I must that you to make sure to never break that trust. If you do, then she may ask me to cut you down, something I have no problem with doing if need be. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Hinata said without hesitation. While he was pretty sure he could beat Pekoyama in a fight due to his superpowers, he certainly didn’t want to have his theory be put to the test. 

“Good. You know, she’s quite fond of you, and yet she’s not the only one.”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“Koizumi seems to care a great deal about you as well,” Pekoyama told him. “I’m always observing my classmates, making sure none of them are planning on doing harm to my young master, so I know quite a lot about most of them. Koizumi’s always talking about you every morning. She’s apparently worried about some injuries you seem to be sustaining every day.”

Upon hearing this, Hinata groaned. He really didn’t want her to worry about him, it’ll just cause her more stress than what she already has to deal with. Especially when the injuries he faces on a daily basis heal up in less than a day. “Ah crap.”

“I must admit, I am curious as to how quickly you seem to make others trust you. You’ve only known Natsumi for less than a month and she’s already inviting you to our party. You seem to have made quick friends with Sonia as well judging by earlier events.”

“You were watching me even then?”

“Affirmative. I take my job seriously.”

‘Maybe a little too seriously,” Hinata thought to himself, before realizing that Pekoyama would probably still follow him home if he didn't give her his phone number. “Oh, that reminds me, you still need my number for Natsumi, right? Uh, do you have a piece of paper I can borrow?”

Quickly, the young hitwoman began digging into her book bag in search of the requested item. Thankfully, she still had a few to spare. After she handed the paper to Hinata, the boy began filling in the needed information before handing it back to the girl. “Here you go. Anything else you need?”

“No,” Pekoyama responded. “I appreciate you making my job easier for me. I’ll be taking my leave now.” With that, the swordswoman began making her way back to Hope’s Peak Academy.

“What a strange girl,” Hinata said to himself as he made his way home. He had to admit though, Pekoyama was definitely an interesting person.

0000

It was now midnight in Japan, and although everyone should be fast asleep, there were people who used this time to commit crimes. It is for this reason that the masked vigilante known as Izuru chooses this time to become active, ready to stop people from breaking the law by breaking the law himself. 

‘I didn’t realize till now how contradictory being a vigilante is,’ Hinata thought to himself as he jumped from building to building. “See anything Izuru?”

‘Still not helping you,’ Izuru mentally responded.

“Right. I keep forgetting how much of a party pooper you are,” Hinata replied as he continued his search for criminals. Eventually, the boy saw what seemed to be some sort of mugging taking place. Crawling down the building closest to the alleyway, the young her was able to get a better view of the crime taking place. It seemed like the person being mugged worked for some sort of rich company judging by the suit he was wearing. This made him a perfect target for the mugger. 

Carefully looking at the robber, Hinata noticed he only had a pistol on him, which meant he’ll be easy to take out.

Jumping down the building, Hinata attempted to do a superhero landing in between the two men. Though he nailed landing in his ideal area, the fact is he jumped from too much of a high place.

“Crap! I think I broke something!” Hinata shouted as he inspected his leg. Sure enough, his right leg was broken. 

Meanwhile, the robber and victim watched the boy with curious eyes, both knowing who he was. However, they honestly expected something a bit less dramatic.

“Eh, that’ll heal in a few hours,” the boy said as he began adapting his superhero persona. “Anyways, I’d recommend you hand over the gun. I can still kick your ass even with a broken leg.”

“Kid, you’re stupid if you think you’re in any condition to fight,” the robber stated as he pointed his gun at Hinata. “And even dumber if you think I’m going to allow you to take me to jail. I need this money.”

“Dude, I understand times are tough, but that’s no reason to threaten others or even attempt to kill them,” Hinata informed him. The boy understood why criminals do what they do, but he also knew that by becoming criminals, they cause others to suffer as well. “Now, would you kindly hand over your gun?”

“Fuck off!”

“Oh well, you asked for this,” Hinata said as he shot forwards towards the man. However, his broken leg made him significantly slower than usual, meaning the criminal was able to shoot the vigilante in the shoulder. 

“Ah geez, I forgot how much bullets hurt,” Hinata said to himself as he held his right shoulder. Seeing this as an opportunity, the criminal attempted to shoot Hinata in the head, only for him to avoid the attack by ducking. He then shot forwards again, avoiding another shot by moving slightly to the side before knocking the gun out of the man’s hand with a reverse karate chop.

“Just because my leg’s broken doesn’t mean the rest of me can’t function normally,” Hinata stated before giving the man a vicious headbutt, knocking him out cold. Having beaten the bad guy, Hinata turned towards the man he was robbing. “Hey, mind calling the cops for me?”

“O-of course,” The man replied, grateful for the fact Izuru saved him. “Thank you Izuru.”

“No problem. Stay safe,” the boy stated before he began climbing up the building via its fire escape. Doing so proved to be a little difficult with his broken leg though. Upon reaching the top of the building, Hinata sighed.

“Looks like I’m out of commission for the night.”

0000

It was the next day, and Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy had just entered his office. As he was unpacking his things for the day, one of his coworkers stumbled into his office, a blonde haired man named Koichi Kizakura. It was clear he was on the effects of alcohol. 

“Mornin’ boss,” the man waved, giving the headmaster a relaxed smile. Or at least, that was what he was aiming for. Instead, the smile which plastered his face was a mixture of relaxed and pervertish. 

“Good morning Kizakura, nice to see you’re on time for once,” the headmaster stated before he began going over paperwork.

“Heh, heh, funny you should say that,” Kizakura replied before stumbling towards the headmaster, placing his phone on his desk. Looking at the device, Jin saw that a video was currently playing, one of the young vigilante known as Izuru. It was a compilation of all his fights, including the one from last night. “I’m here because I want to talk about our newest student. So, when should I go after him?”

“What?”

“Remember how you wanted to create a superhuman with unbeatable talent?” Kizakura questioned the man. “Well, looks like we won’t have to.”

“You want to make him the ‘ultimate hope?’” Jin asked. “We don’t even know if he’s in high school, much less if he fills the requirements.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kizakura informed him before pulling out a folder from his bag. “I’ve done all the calculations and evaluations myself. Just by his body structure alone I know he’s a first year student in high school. In terms of strength, he’s able to throw people around twice his size and he even plowed through a metal door, something your buddy Junzo can’t even do.”

Fast forwarding the video a bit, Kizakura showed Jin the recording of Izuru barging down the metal door at one of the local movie theaters before he swung it around with little difficulty. Kizakura then rewinded the video to one of the earlier recordings, where Izuru could be seen taking out three bank robbers before the other two could shoot him. When the bullets finally came out of the gun, they weren’t even enough to kill him. Lastly, Kizakura rewinded the video all the way back to the first clip, where Izuru was able to predict when the criminal was going to shoot him, allowing him to avoid the attack. “And in terms of brainpower, it’s clear he can think faster than even an ultimate. So boss, whata think? Ready to recruit him?”

Looking at the video, Jin had to admit his colleague had made some good points. Perhaps if Hope’s Peak was able to recruit the boy then they could shut down the Kamakura project, an expensive project dedicated to creating the first artificial ultimate. This will instead allow Jin to finally do something to improve the reserve course, something he desperately wanted to do. 

“For now, I want you to find the boy,” Jin informed his friend. “Once you do, I’ll speak with him and see if he’s worthy of joining the main course. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Kizakura said before taking a swing of a whiskey bottle he suddenly pulled out from his bag. To be honest, the alcoholic was quite excited for this mission. Never had he been challenged when scouting for ultimates. He could spot one a mile away, even if they wanted to be hidden. But maybe the superhuman will finally give him the challenge he craves. “You can count on me. I wouldn’t still be here otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for shippings and to let me know if you'd be interested in the story ideas detailed in the first author's note (more info located on my FanFiction.net profile page).


	9. First Villain Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero. So, the story almost a year old and I want to thank each and every one of you for your support. It makes me feel happy that I've been able to entertain all of you. Now, before we continue, I'd like to address the mood of this story. Being inspired by Spider-man Homecoming, Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Hero is primary a light hearted story. Of course, there will be dark elements sprinkled in from time to time, but this story is mainly so people could take a break from all the darker fanfics out there. If you really want to read dark stories, Id'd check out my other stories. Unhinged deals with a darker and less moral Shuichi Saihara (with the comedy being a bit bleaker than this story), Soldier of Hope deals with the effects war has on someone, and Healing Wounds deals with undoing abuse. Even my Persona fanfics are darker than this one. New Game Plus: Persona 4 has Yuu trying to fix a mistake that caused the deaths of two people he was close to while A Different Kind of Power has Ren tackling the corrupted. Again, if that's more of you style, then I'd really recommend checking them out. Anyways, enough shameless self advertising, let's get on with the story. Review and enjoy :-).

If there was one thing Hinata enjoyed about attending Hope's Peak as a reserve course student, it was that he didn't have school on Saturdays. In Japan, Sunday was the only day most students have off from school, so for Hinata, an extra day of not having to go to school was quite nice to have. Of course, the main course students didn't even have to show up for school other than for their midterms, but that's besides the point. They were all extremely talented, so it made sense why they got special treatment.

Speaking of the main course, both Koizumi and Souda had taken the day off from school just to hang out with Hinata. What they were going to do today, well, they were still trying to figure that out.

"But Koizumi, I don't wanna go to the local museum," Souda whined. The three friends were currently at Hinata's place for quite obvious reasons. "I would've just stayed in school if I knew this was what you wanted to do…"

"C'mon Souda, it'll be fun," Koizumi said. "We can visit the dinosaur section, the planetarium, and you're not listening to me are you?"

"Nope!"

"...They recently built an exhibit on the Novoselic Kingdom," Koizumi bluntly told him. "You know, the place Sonia's from? Apparently it's 'cause Sonia's visiting Japan that the exhibit was made."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier woman?" Souda asked before his eyes began gleaming. "Let's go then!"

"Wait you idiot, Hinata hasn't answered yet."

"Eh, I'm good with whatever," Hinata admitted. He honestly couldn't care less about the destination, he was happy as long as they were as well.

"Cool! Let's get going then," Koizumi said with a smile. Gathering their things, the three friends began to make their way to the museum, Hinata taking extreme caution in concealing his superhero suit from his friends. He always carried the thing around because, as the famous phrase goes, crime never waits.

0000

Location: Unknown

Three people were gathered in a small office, two of them men while the other individual was unidentifiable, the back of their chair facing the men.

"You know what your mission is, correct?" The person sitting asked, the voice belonging to a female.

"So all we have to do is test your toys on some cops, right?"

"Yep!" The girl cheerfully confirmed.

"And as long as we don't get caught, we can keep these?"

"Yep! Just don't use them anywhere my daddy owns or there will be severe punishment, ok?"

"Y-yes mam," Both men said.

"Good. Now get out there and have some fun."

Both men wasted no time in leaving, excited for what's to come. Once they left, the chair turned around, revealing the owner of the voice to be an young, green haired child.

"Heh, what idiots," The girl scoffed before pulling out her cellphone. "Hey, it's me. I managed to find some dummies for the thing. Operation 'Bring out Superhero and analyze him' is a go."

"Understood," the other person said over the line, their voice revealing they were a female high school student. "Excited?"

"Of course Monaca is!" the young girl declared in glee before pouting. "I just hate having to wait…"

"So do I, but I promise you it'll be worth the wait. We just need to remove this pest first…"

0000

"Damn, why does Sonia's kingdom have to be so confusing?" Souda groaned. Upon arriving at the museum, the mechanic wasted no time and immediately darted towards the new exhibit. Not wanting to lose Souda, Hinata and Koizumi followed after him, where they began exploring the exhibit as well. Doing so, neither friend had the ability to disagree with him. The land certainly had some strange customs.

"I don't know," Koizumi replied. "Maybe it's just because we're outsiders. I bet if we ask Sonia about some of this stuff later, it might make more sense…"

Sighing to himself, Hinata nodded his head in agreement to what both have said about the Novoselic Kingdom. "I feel so ignorant."

"You and me both brother."

0000

"So, why are we at the museum again?" One of the men employed by Monaca asked his pal. The two were currently in the museum's dinosaur exhibit, doing their best to blend in with the crowd. Surprisingly, they were doing quite well. Then again, it wasn't hard for them to look like ordinary visitors. All someone needed were clothes the everyday person would wear. "Seriously, why here instead of a bank?"

Looking at his friend, the man began explaining why he chose this particular place. "For goodness sake, look around you! What do you see?"

"Uh…bones, bones, and more bones?"

"Ugh, yes, there are bones, valuable bones. This place is a goldmine of valuables. This whole museum is worth more than the amount of money in a single bank. All we go to do is sell all this crap!"

"Wow, I'm stupid," the first man chuckled. "So, when do you want to start?"

"Why not now?"

"Heh, ok."

Both men running the nearest bathroom, they lifted up their left sleeves, revealing they were wearing watches, the first man's being blue while the second one was white. With a swift nod, the two pressed a hidden button located under the watch's face. Upon doing so, the watch began engulfing the men with metallic armor, the color of the armor corresponding with the individual's watch. As appearances go, the armor looked rather dull except for the glowing eye sockets, the blasters located on the suits' palms, and that there were small nozzles under their wrists.

"So, I just realized we don't know how to control these things," the man in the blue suit laughed, only for his partner to shake his head.

"Don't worry, Monaca said these things were so easy to control, even a monkey could do it," the other man replied, pointing his arm to the bathroom door. "Let me just check and see if she's right."

Making it so his palm faced the door, the man tried to fire a laser blast. The blasters glowing white, the suit fired a shot a second later, destroying the door with ease. Smiling, he glanced back at his partner. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah I am! Let's do this!"

0000

*Buzz*

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Koizumi quickly glanced at it, noticing that Souda had texted her.

'So, we still spying on him 2morrow?' Looking at the mechanic, Koizumi rolled her eyes before texting him back.

'Hinata's right next to us! We don't want him to catch us.'

'Relax Koizumi, he's too engrossed with reading about Novoselic Kingdom to notice us texting. So…I'm guessing we're still doing it?'

'Yeah, we are. Spying is wrong and all, but I don't see any other way. Hinata's obviously not going to tell us anything.'

'True that. Speaking of which, I got something to help us not get caught. Let's meet up at school tomorrow. No one's going to be there, well, except the nurse staff and the dormers.'

'Alright. Is the school library fine with you?'

'Yeah, just as long as you don't make me read.'

'You're a moron. Whatever, let's drop the topic right now. Hinata's still here.'

'Alrighty.'

With their conversation having ended, both teens put their phones back in their pockets. They were about to grab their friend so they could move on to the next exhibit, but an announcement stopped them from doing anything.

"Attention! Due to the prescience of two highly armed gentlemen, the museum will be put on lockdown. At this time, we recommend you to hide yourselves and if found, comply with their demands. The police are on the way. Thank you for your patience…"

Hearing this, Koizumi and Souda wasted no time, diving underneath one of the exhibits, both scared for their lives.

"Really? Why did they have a lockdown?!" Souda panicked as he held his bag for support.

"They don't want to let them out," Koizumi informed the mechanic. "If they're armed, there's no telling what they'll do after finishing their business later."

"Let's just hope everything's going to be ok…"

"Yeah, wait! Where's Hinata?!"

"Dammit, we lost him again?" Souda groaned, not out of irritation but worry. "He might be in the bathroom. Let me text him rea- oh! He messaged us."

'BrB, going to the bathroom.'

Seeing this, Koizumi sighed in relief. "Alright, when the coast is clear, we'll try making our way to the bathroom so we can meet up with him. Let's hope he's safe."

0000

Back in the dinosaur exhibit, the two men were having a field day. At first, they ran into trouble with the museum's security, but it turns out their suits were bulletproof. As such, with a few laser blasts, the two men had no trouble dealing with them, killing three out of ten officers, the others being unconscious.

"Take as much as our bags can hold," the man in the white suit told his ally as he stuffed one of his five bags with bones. Nodding, his friend did the same. All in all, everything was going well for them.

"You know, stealing is bad." Well, it was. Checking to see who would be stupid enough to defy two guys in iron suits, the two cursed upon seeing that Izuru was there, who's eyes widened in turn upon seeing their suits.

"Wow, I thought metal suits didn't exist out of fiction," Hinata remarked before preparing himself for battle. Seeing the hero, the two turned towards each other, wondering what they should do next.

"Uh, what now?"

"We have suits dumbass!" The white armored man said before pointing his palm towards the boy. "Let's use them."

The two men proceeded to shoot the boy, who with his increased reflexes, was able to avoid the attack.

"Hey, that's unfair," Hinata mumbled at he continued to duck for cover. Just looking at the men, Hinata knew he was at a disadvantage. There were two of them protected by metal armor and had the ability to shoot lasers. Meanwhile, Hinata was unarmed and was lacking protection other than his superhuman skin, which he doubted could protect him from laser beams. "Looks like I'll have to close the distance."

Shooting towards them, by predicting their every move, Hinata was able to close the distance and sock the man in the blue suit. However, he held back, not knowing how much abuse the suits could take, which in turn would prove to be a mistake. Noticing how his punch did little damage, Hinata prepared to launch one at full force, but his opponent had no trouble catching the attack. The vigilante tried his best to free his hand, but it turned out the suits these men were wearing made them physically stronger than him. Using this to his advantage, the man in the blue suit tossed Hinata to the side, with the man in white shooting at him shortly after.

"Shit!" Hinata shouted as his back started to burn. Thankfully, he was wrong about his initial thought about his skin being unable to protect him. Sadly, he now had a major handicap, severely reducing his agility.

"Damn, are these things cool or what?" The man in white asked his friend.

"Oh yes, definitely." Pointing his palm at Hinata, the man in blue tried to fire another shot at the boy, only for him to roll out of the way a second later.

"Well, this isn't going well," Hinata told himself.

'I don't know, watching this is giving me more enjoyment than I've felt in a while,' Izuru telepathically mocked the boy. 'It's still boring though.

"Shut up Izuru, you're not helping."

0000

"So, where's the bathroom again?" Souda asked Koizumi. After waiting a few minutes, the two began searching for their dear friend. Though they could hear the chaos happening near the dinosaur exhibit, they weren't just going to leave their friend for dead.

"Not far, I think," Koizumi informed him. Having grabbed a map of the museum, the two noticed there were two routes they could take to get to their destination. The first path would involve them passing the entrance to the dinosaur exhibit, so that was a no go. Instead, they chose to navigate the main hall that went around the room. The only problem was that there was a window in the back of the room, allowing people to peep into the exhibit, but that was easily avoidable by ducking.

"No way…" Souda said, doing the one thing he wasn't supposed to do, which was look into the window. "Koizumi, you have to check this out."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" The girl scolded.

"No, just look. Izuru's there along with two Iron Man wannabes."

Shaking her head, the girl took a quick peak in the room and noticed Souda was right. Currently, the vigilante was chucking various debris at the armored men, which didn't seem to be doing much other than temporarily blind them. Taking a few quick pictures, Koizumi began pulling Souda by the ear, leading him to the bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, I get it. Sheesh!"

0000

"Dammit, this would be easier if I had something to help me fight these guys" Hinata groaned as he tossed another large piece of wood at the two men. Having realized this was a battle he couldn't win with physical force alone, the young vigilante decided to fight defensively until he could come up with a way to take them out. Chucking random debris which have fallen whenever one of the two men shot at him and missed, Hinata was able to identify three weaknesses the suits had. First off, it took a few seconds for them to finish charging up a shot, time Hinata managed to use to exploit their second weakness. If blinded, their effectiveness in combat was limited. Obviously, this is true to nearly everyone living on the planet, but if someone could make a suit of armor which could shoot lasers, they could've easily implemented a way for the suits to fight even while blinded. Thankfully, such a way wasn't programmed into the suit. Finally, while the suits made the wearers physically stronger than Hinata, they didn't allow them to keep up with his speed. As long as Hinata didn't take long to throw a punch, they couldn't hit him. Sadly, this meant he couldn't attack at full force. "Maybe I should ask Souda to build me something in the future."

"Stop moving around and let me hit you already!" The man in the white suit shouted as he powered up another blast. Dodging it, Hinata shook his head.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Growling, the blue man prepared to fire a laser of his own. "To make it easier on us."

Ducking, Hinata prepared to pick up a piece of rubble, only to realize there was nothing else he could use, unless he wanted to throw some exhibits at them, which wasn't an option. He was causing enough destruction simply by trying not to die.

"I'm going to have to do something, but what?" Hinata asked himself. "I can't pierce through their armor, I've ran out of things to throw, and there's two of them. Two enemies in high powered armor that could take me out in two hits…"

It was at this moment Hinata's eyes widened as a thought began to formulate in his head. If he couldn't overpower them, he'll have to outsmart them.

Running forwards, Hinata avoided a punch thrown by the man in the blue suit before stepping in between them. "C'mon guys. You have the advantage here. I should've been down ages ago."

Falling for the taunt, the two men tried to punch him, only for Hinata to duck at the last moment. Unable to stop themselves in time, the two men ended up hitting one another, launching each other to opposite sides of the dinosaur exhibit. Smiling that his plan was working, Hinata ran towards the man in the blue suit, who proceeded to charge up another shot. Thankfully, Hinata was just too fast for the man and before the man could react, the boy moved his hand so it was pointing towards his ally. Because of this, the man in the white suit ended up taking some hefty damage.

"Why you little shit!" The man in the blue suit snarled as he proceeded to swing at the boy. Thankfully, Hinata was able to dodge all the strikes, all while the man in the white suit began rushing forwards. When the man got close enough, he tried to hit Hinata with a devastatingly powerful punch, one which could easily daze the boy, but Hinata backflipped over the man in the blue suit, causing him to take the attack head on instead.

'Whew, it's working,' Hinata thought to himself as he winded up a punch. Thankfully, the man in the white suit was still trying to recover from the hit he threw, so Hinata managed to nail him with a punch thrown at full force. Before his opponents could recover, Hinata made sure to put some space between them, ready to initiate the next part of his plan. Now that they've taken serious damage, their suits were damaged in certain places. Now, if Hinata wished to win, he would have to use these weak spots. For the man in the blue suit, the part of the armor guarding his face was cracked, with one good hit needed to make it shatter. With the man in the white suit, the suit's body was almost broken, meaning all Hinata had to do was hit him in the stomach hard enough. Seeing as the man in the white suit was having difficulty moving due to the damage his suit has received, Hinata began focusing on the other man instead.

"This ain't over runt," the man said as he tried to hit the boy. Using his speed to his advantage, Hinata simply dodged the attack before proceeding to grab the man's arm. Flipping him over, Hinata delivered a powerful punch to the man's face, shattering his mask.

"I think it is. Nighty night." Without hesitation, Hinata threw another punch, this one being enough to knock out the man. Looking towards the remaining criminal, Hinata rushed forwards as he desperately began charging up a shot. Unfortunately for him, the young vigilante slammed himself at the white suit's weak spot, the force being more than enough to knock the villain out.

0000

Taking a deep breath in, Hinata began laughing in relief. "Hahahaha! I did it! I took out my first real villain!"

Eyeing the unconscious baddies, Hinata began to remove the suits of armor off the men, using their weak spots to rip open the metal. Of course, their suits were extremely durable, so it took Hinata all his strength to pry open the suits enough where he could simply pull the men out. After doing so, he went towards the unconscious security guards and took their handcuffs. Bringing the two men to a nearby pole, he handcuffed them to it before making his way back to where the security guards were. During the fight, he had realized three of them were dead. As such, he decided to check up on the other security guards. Much to his relief, all of them were alive and in stable condition. In fact, two of them seemed to look as if they could wake up at any moment.

Out of respect, Hinata decided to neatly lay the bodies on the floor, closing their eyes as well. Part of him felt guilty for their deaths, believing that if he would've made it to the men faster, the guards would still be alive. However, the rest of him knew he wasn't to blame. How was he supposed to know that today there would be two men trying to rob the museum? He should be lucky he was already there when the men attacked.

Leaving the bodies alone, he then took a page from a notepad one of the guards had on them and wrote a note to them detailing the villains had been caught. Having done all he could do, he bean walking towards the bathroom he told his friends he would be at, only to notice they were already there, waiting for him.

'Looks like I'm going to have to find another bathroom,' Hinata thought to himself as he began searching for another bathroom. Thankfully, there another set of bathrooms on the floor they were on. Diving into it, Hinata began changing into his civilian clothing while also using makeup he brought with him to cover all his bruises, which he sustained a lot of during the battle. He even had a few scars on his chest from being hit with the energy beams the men shot at him, but thankfully his shirt covered all of them. Making sure he covered all his visible bruises, Hinata then exited the bathroom before making his way back to his friends. They were probably worried sick about him…

0000

As Hinata was finishing off the men in the metallic suits, Koizumi had Souda check the boy's bathroom multiple times. "Are you sure he's not in there?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure," Souda told her for the tenth time. "He's not in any of the stalls nor did he go into the vents."

"Dammit, where is he?"

"Probably in one of the other bathrooms."

"Uh, hey guys." Turning around, the two teens saw their friend walking towards them.

A brief sigh of relief escaped Koizumi's lips before she glared at the boy. Stomping towards him, she had to resist the urge to slap him, instead pointing angrily at him instead. "Where the hell were you?! I've nearly had a heart attack worrying about you!"

"Believe me, it wasn't pretty," Souda added, only to receive a death stare from the ultimate photographer. "Shutting up now…"

"I was at the bathroom," Hinata meekly responded. Despite being a superhuman, an angry Koizumi still deeply intimidated him. "I just didn't know there was one so close to us."

Continuing to glare at him for a few seconds, something which never failed to make Souda or him feel like the shittiest person ever, Koizumi eventually eased up, begrudgingly accepting his excuse. "Next time something like this happens, we stick together. I don't care what excuse you might have, we're not allowed to separate. That goes for you too Souda. Are we clear?"

Without hesitation, both boys nodded. Satisfied with their answer, Koizumi released a sigh. "Once the lockdown's over, let's leave. I think we had more than enough excitement for one day."

"Agreed," Souda stated as Hinata nodded.

0000

"Analysis complete," Monaca said as she watched the security footage of Hinata's fight against her two goons. "Sending it to you right now."

"Thanks. See? I told you he'll be a fun plaything for you Monaca."

"And Monaca's very grateful for that Junko."

"But of course. It's the least I can do to pay you back for helping me. Upupupu.~ Soon, I'll be able to shape the world in my image, and there'll be no one to stop me…"

0000

The next day, Souda and Koizumi made their way towards Hope's Peak Academy. Despite the chaos that happened yesterday, the two still decided to resume their plans for spying on Hinata. They were still worried about him.

"So, what did they say about the pictures you took?" Souda asked Koizumi as they entered the library, referring to her job as Izuru's unofficial photographer.

"You know, the usual," Koizumi said with a shrug. She was never one for bragging, but there's never been a picture taken by her that was negatively received. "So, what's this thing that's going to help us spy on Hinata?"

Pulling out his laptop, Souda pulled up a copy of somm blueprints he made for what appeared to be a tiny robotic fly. "I call this bad boy a Spy Fly. Not only do each of them have a tiny camera in them, but they're controlled wirelessly. The connection's strong enough that I can control them from all over the country. Even cooler is that they reach speeds up to 145 kilometers per hour, so I've managed to scatter them all over town rather quickly."

"You better have not put any of them in someone's house," Koizumi threatened.

"Nah, you're good. As much as I would've loved to put some in Sonia's dorm, I didn't."

"Good. Um, should we turn them on now?"

"Yeah, that would be smart." Turning on the Spy Fly Souda put outside Hinata's house, Souda and Koizumi glanced at the footage being delivered to them. Having to wait thirty minutes until something interesting happened, the two friends noticed Hinata exiting from his house.

"Quick, follow him," Koizumi commanded. Doing what he was told, Souda began controlling the fly, having it follow the boy.

0000

"Is it me, or am I being followed?" Hinata asked himself as he walked to the nearest subway station. Having promised Sonia that he would help her in understanding Japanese culture better, the boy decided to start off by bringing her to a sushi restaurant. Even though the girl has had sushi multiple times during her stay at Hope's Peak, she was more than willing to go with him. According to the ultimate princess herself, she never had the chance to experience what it was like to be a normal girl, meaning she never had the chance to hang out with friends before. Of course, she had her friends at Hope's Peak, but most of them were quite busy, so the time she could spend with them was also quite limited.

Anyways, back to what Hinata was thinking about earlier, his superhuman senses were acting up. He could hear buzzing noises coming from near him and no matter how far he walked away from his house, the same buzzing sound continued to follow him.

"It's probably just a bee or something," Hinata muttered to himself.

0000

"Man, this is boring," Souda groaned. His Spy Fly was currently in the subway, watching Hinata. As one could expect from watching someone on the subway, nothing exciting was happening.

"Really Souda? He just got on the subway."

"Gods, I just wish the train would go faster. I'm tired of waiting for Hinata to do something exciting."

"Just be patient."

Eventually, after another ten minutes of nothing, Hinata got off the train before making his way towards the surface. Upon doing so, he continued to walk until he reached a small sushi store with a sign that read 'Tokyo's Sushi palace.'

"He's just buying sushi," Souda groaned in boredom. "I think Hinata was telling the truth when he said when he got all his bruises from falling."

"Souda, we both know he's not that clumsy," Koizumi reminded her friend. "I think we just caught him on a bad day. Maybe we'll see something if we watched him during the weekdays…"

With nothing really happening, the two friends began to do other things, Souda playing on his cellphone while Koizumi began texting her friend Sato. However, one line of dialogue was all it took to regain their attention.

"Man, where is she?" Hinata asked himself. Sonia had texted him earlier to tell him she would be running five minutes late. However, he's been waiting ten minutes now.

"She?" Koizumi asked Souda. "I don't remember Hinata mentioning anything about having another female friend…"

"Neither do I," Souda admitted before his eyes began gleaming. "Dude, what if he has a secret girlfriend?"

"Secret girlfriend? Don't be ridiculous," Koizumi replied, secretly hoping that Souda was wrong. Truth be told, the photographer did harber some feelings for her friend, though she denied whenever someone questioned her about her relationship with Hinata. Shaking her head, she continued speaking. "And how will having a secret girlfriend explain his injuries?"

"She could be abusing him," Souda commented. "Or they could be involved with some BDSM stuff…"

"..." Unable to find the words to respond, Koizumi smacked Souda upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Ah, Hinata!" A familiar voice shouted, bringing their attention back to the laptop as Sonia came into view. "Apologies for my tardiness. There was a delay for the train I took."

"Yeah, that tends to happen," Hinata stated, remembering the multiple times he went on a train, only for something to cause the ride to take longer than it should. "No harm done."

Meanwhile, Koizumi and Souda looked at the screen in disbelief. What were Hinata and Sonia doing together? Last time they checked, the two weren't that close.

"I-I can't believe it… Hinata's been secretly dating Sonia all this time!" Souda shouted. "Lucky son of a bitch…"

"How about we continue watching before we jump to conclusions…" Koizumi told him, eying the two of her friends carefully. As a photographer, she was someone who had little difficulty reading other, seeing as half of her photos involved people. Just by looking at the two, she knew they weren't in love, otherwise they'd be giving each other those longing looks lovers often gave one another.

"I have to thank you again for helping me understand your culture better," Sonia said with a bow. "It means a lot to me. Now I will not have to worry about feeling ignorant when stepping out."

"Whew, they're not dating," Souda said with happiness. "Still, why did she choose him to help her? She should know that I'd be more than willing to do so!"

"Well, let's see… you creep her out, stalk her sometimes, and all in all, you lack the knowledge in anything other than technology," Koizumi listed, causing Souda to whimper.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Hush! Let's hear what they have to say."

"Rude!"

Looking back at the screen, they noticed Hinata and Sonia were entering the Sushi shop. Not wanting to be left behind, Souda had his Spy Fly follow them inside.

0000

For the first ten minutes of their hangout session, Hinata and Sonia began to exchange information about their places of birth, the boy wanting to understand her culture better. His visit to the museum brought up some questions which the princess was more than happy to answer. After that discussion, the two began to pay attention to one of the various TVs which were currently displaying the news. As Hinata expected, they were talking about the incident at the museum.

"Izuru is truly the defender of hope he claims to be," one of the people interviewed boldly declared. "He was willing to fight to save the people trapped that day and even when things were going south for him, he wasn't willing to give up. That's a true hero."

"I still don't know how to feel about the existence of a superhuman," another individual interviewed admitted. "But if they're really helping others, then I have no problem with what they're doing."

'Ignorant fools,' Izuru telepathically scoffed. 'The fact your species refuses to believe in what they don't understand will be their undoing.'

'Hey, mind not bothering me while I'm with others?' Hinata telepathically asked. 'Last thing I want is for people to think I'm crazy.'

'Last time I checked, you aren't exactly Mr. popular.'

'Shut up!'

"Well I think he's a menace," another person stated, grabbing Hinata's attention. "He's going around doing who knows what without being monitored. Either the government watches over him or they put him down. Last thing I want is for him to suddenly turn evil…"

Normally, most people would take offense to that last comment, but Hinata oddly didn't. After all, he could understand where the man was coming from, superhumans were dangerous. Thankfully he was the only one…

"Are vigilantes a common occurrence in Japan?" Sonia asked Hinata, causing him to pay attention to his friend instead of the TV.

"Not really. Sometimes you have the occasional Batman wannabes, but they usually disappear after a few days."

"Do you know how long Izuru's been active?"

"No,'' Hinata lied. "Based on the news, he seems to be relatively new."

"Ah, I see. I assume no one knows how he got his powers, correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Perhaps he got his powers from some sort of God?" Sonia said, nearly causing Hinata to choke on his drink. "It is quite the common occurrence in most anime and manga."

"It seems a little over the top, don't ya think?" Hinata asked. "He probably got his powers from something science related."

"You are right," Sonia sighed in disappointment. Much to Hinata's surprise, Sonia's disappointment didn't last long, for she was back to normal in seconds. "Hm, I would like to meet this Izuru person."

"Heh, so would I. Too bad he barely comes out in public."

"Agreed."

The rest of their lunch was rather uneventful, with the two teens using this time to get to know one another better, with cultural information being thrown around.

0000

"Looks like Hinata isn't hiding something," Souda stated as he turned off his Spy Fly. The two had made sure to follow him back to his home before ending their operation. "So, what now?"

"We probably got him on one of his less busy days," Koizumi answered. "We should try again next week, maybe on a school day."

"Hopefully it won't involve watching Hinata talk to Sonia by himself," Souda said with jealousy. Of course, he harbored no ill will towards his best friend, but he wished it was him talking to his crush instead.

"You're an idiot, you know that?' Koizumi asked. "Let's just go already."

"Do we have to go home right away?" Souda asked Koizumi. "Our parents are kinda shitty, remember? How about we grab something to eat instead?"

"No arguments there. Alright, but you're paying."

"Fuck."

0000

"You know, I no longer feel like I'm being followed," Hinata stated to himself as he began putting on his superhero costume. The sun had fallen, meaning it was time for Izuru to become active again. "Huh, I wonder what that was about?"

'Who would possibly find you interesting enough to follow?' Izuru snarked, causing Hinata to groan in annoyance.

"Do you enjoy antagonizing me or something?"

"Something."

"I freaking hate you."

"We both know that's not true. I can read your emotions after all."

"Ugh. Wait, since you're always watching me or whatever, can you tell me if I was being followed?"

"You weren't," Izuru lied. As he told Hinata before, he wasn't going to interfere much with the boy and his new superhuman life. He was just there for the ride.

"Sweet. Well, I'm all set. Let's do this." Opening his window Hinata leaped outside, prepared to fight evil.

"I'm still upset that you took my name."

"And I stopped caring about that a long time ago."


End file.
